Revelation
by Cloisfan1
Summary: Lana reveals why she came back which coinsides with Lois being attacked and almost killed. Shortly after her recovery Clark discovers Lois's true feelings for him. Chloe uncovers a startling discovery as to why Lois got attacked in the first place.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This story is about many reveals.**

**Lois gets attacked by a scientist that Clark and her were to interview. Chloe receives a call from Lana telling her she's back and _cured _and wants to rekindle her relationship with Clark. But what does Lana's return have anything to do with Lois's attack and will Clark reciprocate on Lana's feelings? With Chloe's help they figure out a startling revelation.**

**Revelation**

**Prologue**

He stood there in silence in his loft inside the barn, his hands on the sill of the open large window, looking out into the starry night sky, thinking about how his life had changed in the last few years. He thought about how when he was younger all he ever wanted was to be like everyone else. He went to school, he helped his parents on the farm and how he always wanted to be with Lana Lang to share his future with. To one day make her his wife and live on the farm with a couple of kids and just be like the average Joe. Normal, that's all he ever wanted, right? But of course he just had to have a bomb dropped on him, by his dad nonetheless, when he was just 15 years old. That was the day he learned he was not from this world. At first he thought it was a practical joke, but his father, Jonathan Kent was not one to do such things. That was the day the he took him to the cellar. That was the day everything changed.

_"Clark, son, there's something I need to show you. It may come as complete shock to you but it might also explain a few things"_

_"What is it dad?" Clark answered, a little annoyed. It just seemed to be one thing or another lately. With his abilities, feeling different and alone, he knew most teens went through these emotions but he also knew that with him it really was different the problem was how and why._

_Jonathan opened the cellar door and they both descended the stairs and walked to the back of the dark dusty enclosure where his mom kept her preserves and some vegetables for the winter months. As his father led him further into the small space, Clark suddenly started to feel his stomach tighten up and an overwhelming feeling of anxiety came over him. Then he saw it. It was a small roundish object about five feet long give or take. Its true shape however was shrouded in an old dusty tarp. He stood there, for what seemed like an eternity but in reality just a few seconds have passed, till his father suddenly uncovered the mysterious object. _

_Clark knew that he was adopted. He knew that he was different but this? This he was not prepared for. The small space suddenly became smaller, his mind racing, his heart beating so fast and hard he thought it might just explode right through him. The walls were closing in, everything started to spin. His life, his world as he knew it just collapsed right in front of him and from that moment on he knew deep in his bones that nothing will ever be the same again. For years to come he would try and hide from_ _the truth, from his destiny but right now in this time in this moment he knew it was all_ _about to change._

_"What the hell is this, some kind of joke?" Asked a very distressed Clark Kent._

_Lots of emotions were running through him, anger, confusion, fear, and awe just to name a few._

_"No son this is not a joke" replied his father._

_Seeing the hurt and pain in his son's eyes, he tried for so long to protect Clark from discovering the truth, more specifically from others finding the truth about his very special and unique child. Even though Clark wasn't really "his" not from his flesh and blood but raised and loved as if he were and until the day Jonathan Kent took his last breath, Clark would always be his son._

_"There is so much I need to tell you and I believe you are now ready to hear the truth" Jonathan said and began telling him how he came to be the son of Jonathan and Martha Kent._

_"About 12 years ago your mother and I were in town after visiting the doctor's office who confirmed after years of tests and trying to conceive that it would be impossible for us to ever have a child of our own. Your mother was heartbroken, we both were. I remember holding her hand, seeing the tears in her eyes. To afraid to say anything to her for fear that I wouldn't be able to hold back my own tears. Knowing what a fantastic mother she would have become. I had to be strong for her, for myself."_

_"Dad I'm so sorry I knew you and mom weren't able to have kids of your own but I guess I never realized how much it hurt."_

_"This is not your burden and never was, so please son don't let our past grief weigh down on you"_

_Smiling he looked at his son and continued with the story. "That was also the same day of the meteor shower. As sad as it was for both of us, it turned out to be the most momentous day of our lives. The tragic day turned into a miracle from the heavens above."_

_Clark, confusion on his face asked, "How can you say that_ _the meteor shower was a miracle after all the destruction and loss of life?"_

_And then it dawned on him, it must be himself that his father was referring to. Jonathan gave his son a knowing smile and kept describing the eventful day._

_"On our way home, trying to escape the deadly assault by the meteorites falling upon Smallville, we saw a huge fireball rapidly falling through the sky and crash landing in the cornfield beside us." Jonathan took a deep breath before continuing. "The impact was so big causing our truck to overturn from its shockwave. Both dangling upside down inside the truck, when your mother and I noticed the oddest thing. From the impact crater immerged a little boy of about three years of age. After we both freed ourselves from our precarious position, we rushed over and covered him up with a blanket wondering what a little boy, naked and all alone was doing in the cornfield. And that's when we found this," pointing to the small spaceship. "That little boy was you Clark."_

_Clark listened to his father recount the day that he arrived to Earth. He told him about the meteor shower and the impact it had on the town of Smallville. At least now he somewhat understood the nature of his abilities since he was not from this world._

_Great, now he knew why he was so different. He now also believed it was because of his arrival to Earth along with those dreaded green meteor rocks that always made him ill every time he was around one. The ones that had caused so much pain and suffering to the people of Smallville. Now more than ever before he was determined to lead a normal life. He just wanted to be like everyone else, for fear of anyone ever discovering that he was an alien._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Years have passed since the day his father revealed the spaceship to him and life was a lot better than he had planned for himself when he was just a boy. Clark never did attended Metropolis University on the football scholarship but instead he went to Central Kansas University so he can help his parents on the farm. Remembering his father had finally but reluctantly agreed to let him play football when he was a senior at Smallville High. Clark understood his parent's unwillingness in allowing him to play sports or even having play dates when he was much younger for fear of accidently hurting someone. But somehow he managed to convince them that he was able to control his strength. He was able to be normal around his parents and close friends and doing normal things such as holding hands or hugging someone without actually crushing them. It also didn't hurt that his high school coach nearly begged his parents to let Clark join the football team.

Clark soon learned after that faithful day that it was due to his Kryptonian physiology that the Earth's yellow sun provided him with his vast abilities which included; super speed, super hearing, super breath, super vision which also included heat and x-ray vision among others. But the one that was his favourite and recently acquired was the power of flight. For Clark Kent A.K.A the Blur, nothing compared to feeling the wind at his back as he soared through the skies, where he felt the most at peace and the most free. He didn't need to eat either. The sun provided all the nutrients his body would ever need. But because of his upbringing and living like a human he still got hungry even though it was only psychologically. The only thing that affected his indestructibility and invulnerability was magic and the green meteorite rocks that were actually remnants of his home planet called kryptonite.

Clark even met his birth mother Lara and father Jor-El, so to speak and he had regular contact with Jor-El. It was actually his spirit or his spirit embedded into an artificial intelligence. It was hard to explain since the Kryptonians were an extremely scientifically advanced race. Clark first discovered a portal in the Kawatche caves that was left by Jor-El when he himself had been sent to earth as a young man by his own father as a means of a rite of passage. It seemed that the House of El had a thing for Earth and Earthlings. It must be because it was the only other known planet with intelligent life form that closely resembled Kryptonian even if it was just a physical resemblance.

When Clark Kent had finally got all the three stones together and they merged as one to form into the Crystal of Knowledge he was transported deep into the arctic. Once there he innately knew to launch the crystal far off into the distance. The moment it made contact with the ice and snow a spectacular thing had happened. The earth started to rumble as if an earthquake started, but instead of the ground underneath ripping apart, huge columns of ice and crystal rose up from the frozen ground to form a magnificent fortress, his Fortress of Solitude. This is where he began his training and finally accepted who he was. Unlike in his younger years when he would go speak to Jor-El through the portal in the caves and assumed his birth father wanted him to become Earth's conqueror. To be worshipped as a God or more precisely as a God of War. At least this is how he thought then. He now knew it was not the case but what Jor-El was actually trying to tell him was that he needed to embrace his destiny first and then the truth would be revealed. Kal-El would become a beacon of hope to help those in need. His powers were not a curse but a gift. He had since fully accepted who he is.

He didn't believe he had a hero complex any more than a firefighter saving someone from a burning building or a police officer preventing a crime from happening. He didn't want fame or glory it was just part of who he was and it was big thanks to his wonderful parents Martha and Jonathan Kent for instilling the values and morals that he prided himself with.

After attending University he began working at the Daily Planet, much to the dismay of one Lois Lane. Perry White had insisted they work as partners and must share most but not all their by-lines. But since they've known each other for so long and by now were pretty good friends, Lois later admitted that she wouldn't really mind that much as having him as a partner. Smiling and thinking back on how it all begun. How he sat swirling in the squeaky chair doing what he did best and annoy Lois Lane. He could've sworn that he saw her smile as he was leaving right after telling her he'll be starting Monday morning and that they'll be partners too.

Clark's reverie suddenly interrupted.

"Lane, Kent, in my office, now" called out Perry White, the Editor in Chief.

"Coming" Lois and Clark called out at the same time.

Once inside Perry's office, "There's a scientist who recently arrived here in Metropolis, his name is Dr. Trent Jenkins, he's about to open a new lab here in town. I want the two of you to get some quotes from him and find out what kind of experiments he'll be working on" Perry informed them.

"What!" exclaimed Lois, "You can't be serious, I'm an investigative reporter, give me a story on murder, corruption, robberies, but this?" She said, infuriated that Perry would give them an assignment such as this.

"Lois, maybe there's something there, something interesting?" said Clark, trying to be the rational one.

"Really Clark? I think this story is more suited for some science nerd or a techie geek. That is if there really is a story there" said Lois incredulously.

"Lane, what does it say on my door?" asked Perry, getting frustrated with his top reporter.

Rolling her eyes she said "Editor in Chief"

"That's right Lane and as Editor in Chief I am telling you, not asking you, go and get me that story on this scientist and his new lab that he plans to open up, now, is that clear?"

Sighing with frustration, "Yeah, clear"

"Good, now why are you both still standing here? Go and get me that story!"

Storming out of the Daily Planet, with Clark right behind her, "can you believe this. I'm supposed to be his top reporter!"

Lois heard Clark clear his throat. Realizing her little mistake and corrected herself. "I mean _we're_ supposed to be his top reporters and he gives us this! What's next, investigating the Easter Bunny, I mean come on."

"Lois you never know, maybe he's some mad scientist trying to take over the world" Clark said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. But instead Lois just rolled her eyes at him as she got into the car.

Just as they got in, with Lois behind the wheel and Clark in the passenger seat beside her, when all of a sudden he heard a distress call from afar. Trying to figure out of a way out, so he could go help as the Blur, Clark said, "uh Lois, I think I forgot my note pad and pen in the office, why don't you go ahead of me and I'll meet you there shortly."

Giving him a disbelieving look, about to say something but he was already out of the car and running inside the building from which they just emerged. He really hated doing this to her, but what other choice did he have.

He's so weird sometimes, Lois thought to herself as she drove off to see Dr. Jenkins 'the mad scientist' as Clark put it.

When Clark was finished with the distress call, as promised he went straight to the unfinished lab where they were to meet up with Dr. Jenkins, but when he got there Lois was nowhere to be found and neither was the scientist they were supposed to interview. Thinking Lois already got the information she needed and must have headed back to the office.

Arriving at the Daily Planet, expecting to find Lois at her desk but not finding her there either or in the copy room or anywhere else for that matter. So where was she then? Thought Clark.

Walking into Perry's office Clark said, "Have you seen Lois by any chance?"

"No, but weren't you supposed to be with her?" asked Perry curiously.

"I was but then I forgot something, but when I went to meet her at the lab she wasn't there. I figured she headed back here."

Clark was about to check his phone to see if Lois called, when he realized it wasn't on him, remembering he left it in his truck. When he got to his truck, he noticed that Chloe had called numerous times and left him several 911 texts. Clark knew something was terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lois knew she should always trust her instincts, the General had made sure of that a long time ago. Growing up on army bases and having a three star General for a father and taking care of her younger sister since the death of their mother. Life wasn't exactly easy for her, but she couldn't say there weren't lessons to be learned along the way.

Even though she was only six and her sister Lucy was three her father made it very clear that it was now Lois' responsibility to take care of her younger sister. He had his duties in the army and would not always be available to them. Boy was that an understatement. So along with the temporary help provided by the army for those families who lived on the base, but mostly it was herself who took care of her little sister till the day their father sent Lucy away to a boarding school in Europe. She would never forget her father's words to her shortly after her mother's demise, like it was only yesterday.

_"Lois, I know how hard it is on you and your sister from your mother's recent passing, but I need you to understand that even in time of adversity and tragedy I need you to remember to be strong. Use your head and always trust your gut feeling, this will_ _make you a good soldier._

_"But daddy I'm not a soldier I'm only six"_

_"Never mind that, you will need to take care of your sister. This is your responsibility now. I have a very important position here in the army and I need you to be a good little soldier, after all you are the General's daughter."_

Her life wasn't easy, travelling from army base to army base across the country not to mention the world. She never made any close friends, what was the point when they would move every few months. Her heart had been broken already from the loss of her mother. Lois couldn't handle any more loss in her life so she kept everyone at arm's length except of course for her father and sister.

It didn't mean she didn't learn how to have fun either. As Lois got older she learned a few tricks from the soldiers and other kids her age how to evade the General whenever she wanted to sneak out of her room to go party at a local club or some other joint. She wasn't afraid. Lois knew how to take care of herself. Her father made sure that since they lived on army bases that both his daughters would receive army training from a very young age. The only thing she really was afraid of just like any soldier at whichever army base they stayed at was the no nonsense General.

In her first year of University, Lois left for Smallville to find out who killed her cousin Chloe. Thanks to a certain farm boy, Lois soon discovered the truth about her cousin. Chloe wasn't actually dead but in protective custody. Lois never planned to stay in that small town in the middle of nowhere. To her surprise she actually liked it there especially the Kent's who opened their hearts and home to her. It was her first real experience of having a family even though it was not her own. They never treated her as an outsider. They were genuinely good and kind hearted people. All was great except for that son of theirs. Lois dubbed him 'Smallville' because of his small town upbringing but also that moniker suited him for some reason. Sure he was handsome she wasn't blind. Tall with thick black wavy hair and eyes a mesmerizing green/blue eyes and a muscular body which she had the chance of seeing when she found him naked on that faithful day in the cornfield.

However Lois couldn't understand how all the girls swooned at his feet. All she saw was someone who annoyed the hell out of her especially when he would spend hours in his loft in the barn brooding. He was always brooding as if he had anything more to think about than school, farm chores and oh yeah, Lana Lang. This is one relationship she didn't get, one minute they were a couple and then they weren't. When they weren't Clark would always sulk in the loft about how they were meant to be and all he wanted was to have a normal life with Lana and blah, blah, blah.

As time passed she got to know Clark Kent a little better and soon after became good friends. She remembered telling him after one of his breakups with Lana.

_"Sometimes_ _you need to put your feelings away, like when you put your money in_ _a piggybank to save up for the bike that you just don't have enough for, and then when you crack it open that piggybank you realize you were never saving for a bike in the first place you were saving for a Harley. And Clark replied back to her "There are times when I think you don't know me at all. And others when I think you know me better than anyone."_

She would never admit it to anyone but she felt the same way about him.

Now that years have passed they found themselves to be partners at the Daily Planet and to her surprise they worked so well together that they became the newspaper's star reporters. Lois had worked very hard to where she is now. Uncovering the truth and saving innocent people from the criminals that seemed to overtake Metropolis lately. She always wrote the truth and she would do anything to get it even if it meant risking her life sometimes, always following her gut instinct. That's what made her such a great reporter and why they didn't call her 'Mad Dog Lane' for nothing.

Lois knew she took risks but did it for a good cause and it wasn't just to get a front page story or winning a Pulitzer, it was uncovering the truth. Today however was different. She was supposed to interview Dr. Trent Jenkins, the one that Clark jokingly referred to as a 'mad scientist." Who knew that he was actually right.

Walking into the lab, knocking on his office door, Lois called out as she went inside. "Dr. Jenkins, its Lois Lane, from the Daily Planet."

"Ah, yes Miss Lane, come in, come in" A clean shaven middle aged man with salt and pepper hair who took pride in his physical appearance, motioned her to sit on the chair beside his desk.

"My partner Clark was supposed to be here too, he should be here any minute."

"Did you say Clark, as in Clark Kent?"

"Yes actually, why do you know him?"

Instead of answering her question, Dr. Jenkins said, "Please stay right here Miss Lane, I just need to go get something I forgot, it won't be but a minute, I'll be right back."

There was something about him that made Lois feel very uneasy. She was about to call Clark to tell him that there was something fishy about this scientist and to hurry up and get his ass over here, when all of a sudden she felt a rag over her mouth and nose.

Dr. Jenkins had snuck up behind the unsuspecting reporter, drugging her with a cloth laced with chloroform.

Lois struggled to get that crazy lunatic off her but she was no match for him, while he firmly held the rag in place. Within moments she lay on the ground unmoving and unconscious. Dr. Jenkins picked her up and walked out through the back door into an empty alley where his car was parked and put her in the trunk.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Her head was buzzing with a massive headache, she felt sick, as if she had just woken up from a terrible hangover except that she didn't remember drinking last night at all. Lois slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision. She tried to stretch her arms, when she realized that she couldn't actually move them. What the hell? Lois thought, all confused.

She slowly took in her surroundings, trying to make sense of it all but it was kind of hard when your head feels like its being pummelled from the inside out. When suddenly to her horror she found herself tied to a post in a dilapidated shack.

"What the hell?" said Lois, flabbergasted as she found herself to be in a little predicament, well maybe 'little' was a bit of an understatement.

"Well, well, well, look who woke up" Sneered the scientist

"What the hell is going on?" Lois demanded, as she tested her restraints and quickly learned to her dismay that she was securely tied to a rough wooden beam. Lois had to somehow liberate herself, trying to work her hands free from the ropes which bound her wrists behind the wooden post.

"If you didn't want me to print a story on you then you should have said so. I think kidnapping me is a bit excessive, don't you think?" Lois said half jokingly, even though there was nothing funny about the situation. "If you just let me go, I promise I won't say anything, how about we let bygones be bygones, so whatta ya say?" Like hell she wasn't going to say anything, she thought to herself while trying to work her hands free of the restraints.

"Oh Lois, Lois, Lois. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you really expect me to believe that a reporter with your reputation and being the daughter of a General, wouldn't go to the authorities? I thought you were a lot smarter than that. You don't really expect me to believe that Mad Dog Lane is actually going to drop a story?" Dr. Jenkins replied as he continued to sneer at her.

Since she felt they could be on a first name basis, she saw no reason why she had to call him doctor anymore. Trying to reason with him, she said "Trent really is this all worth it, I mean it's not like you can keep me tied up in here forever, eventually you'll need to let me go."

She looked around trying to find an escape route but finding none. All she saw were old rotting wooden walls covered in cob web, no windows except for the one door that Trent stood in front of. Well not really a door but just an opening where a door once stood. She hoped that maybe there was some kind of an escape hatch on floor but of course that was just wishful thinking. All there seemed to be was a dirt floor littered with dried leaves and she could've sworn that she saw a rat or two scurrying by.

"Well my dear Lois your half right. I can't keep you here tied up forever, that's why I'm gonna burn this place to the ground and by the time anyone finds you, you'll be nothing but a pile of ash." Trent Jenkins said with such menace in his voice and such conviction that it sent chills down her spine. With panic building up inside her she had to think of something and fast!

When suddenly Lois felt her phone ringing, mentally thanking herself that she had set it on vibrate before she went to interview this psycho. She carefully and with great difficulty pulled it out of her back pocket of her suit pants and pressed the talk button. Hoping that whoever was calling her could hear the predicament she was in and hopefully send help on the way before she ended up becoming a crispy critter.

"What have I ever done to you Dr. Jenkins, why are you doing this to me?" Speaking louder than was necessary.

"You're a reporter, and you have a knack in sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and from your reputation you tend to be very thorough in uncovering what people such as me have tried to keep hidden from prying eyes. So after throwing you into my trunk, I drove around, thinking where to dispose of you, when I came across Flander's field and found this old abandoned hut. I thought what better place to be rid of you than here. But not before I make you suffer."

He was approaching her with smug look on his face, carrying a can of gasoline intending to pour it. As he got closer to her, Lois took this opportunity to her advantage and remembered what her father told her so many times when growing up.

"Lois always be prepared for any situation no matter how bad it may seem and always use your opponent's strength to your advantage."

She used her martial arts skills to her benefit and propelled her long legs as high as she could get them considering the awkward position she was in. Being tied up and scraping her hands on the rough beam, at the same time trying not to drop her phone, which at the moment was her only life line. From her extensive training of various combat and martial arts skills, which earned her a third degree black belt, she knew how to execute the move perfectly.

When Trent was close enough to her, with all the strength that Lois could muster, she kicked him hard, right in the temple. The kick was solid enough to knock him down out cold. At least that's what she thought. Before Lois even had a chance to even attempt to untie her bound wrists, to her dismay, Trent slowly got up from the filthy ground that he was knocked down on and stood fully erect. Lois' eyes widened in shock and to her horror the deep gash that was across his temple started to close up, healing almost instantly.

"You little bitch, you shouldn't have done that" he said with murderous rage in his voice.

"But how's that possible?" With her voice quivering, she asked in astonishment, more to herself than to him.

With an evil stare and malevolence in his voice, as he poured the gasoline inside the small shack, Dr. Trent Jenkins said "You see Lane, growing up in Smallville and being around when the meteor shower hit. You would think being struck repeatedly by those glowing green rocks would've killed me but instead they changed me in such a way where it made my body heal itself almost instantly as long as I have one of these babies near me" He pulled out a small green rock hanging from his neck on a chain, laying a smack on it with his lips before placing it under his shirt once more.

What was it with these meteor freaks that turned them all into psychopathic killers? Lois thought to herself. Just then, he back handed her so hard across the face, that it rendered her unconscious. With the canister of fuel still in hand, he quickly poured it all around the ramshackle hut and with a quick flick of his wrist he lit a match, watching it drop into the pool of gasoline as it rapidly caught fire. Jenkins hurriedly made his way out from the blazing shack. Wishing he could stay and watch the flames completely engulf the shed but leaving before anyone noticed the billowing smoke rising.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chloe was sitting in the Talon enjoying her coffee and her rare free time to herself. She was just reminiscing when she first found out about Clarks powers. She had suspected for a long time that there was something different about her best friend but could never put a finger on it. She figured if there was something, he would tell her in his own time. But then again knowing Clark he most likely would not. Chloe also figured it must be part of the reason of why his relationships failed especially with one Lana Lang. So she decided to do some investigating of her own, besides she was the editor of the Torch, the school paper. Chloe also had her suspicions that he might be meteor infected but was reluctant to say anything since all the others ended up being a bunch of crazies who either ended up in Bellereve or who became psychopathic murderers. She was ready to confront him with her suspicions when Alicia Baker his girlfriend at the time decided to show her instead.

_"Chloe I know you have your doubts about me but I really have changed, spending time at Bellereve got me thinking" The slim pretty blond was trying to convince her that she wasn't meteor freak, but just meteor infected." I was mad and felt alone because of my powers and I admit I did take Clark's good nature for granted. He has forgiven me and I hope you can too. I also know that you have been wondering if Clark is hiding something, about who he really is and you're right he is."_

Chloe wondered what Alicia was up to and she just couldn't understand why Clark had decided to forgive her especially to what she put him through and that he decided to date her again_. _

_"You know Alicia you have some nerve showing your face hear again"Alicia knew that Chloe was not going to listen to her so she decided to take matters into her own hands and with her powers of teleportation she teleported Chloe and herself into her car._

_"What do you think you're doing" exclaimed Chloe, "don't you know I can have you arrested on kidnapping charges!" _

_"I'm not kidnapping you Chloe, just wait and see."_

With that Alicia called Clark pretending that her car was barrelling out of control along. Just then she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and teleported them out of the speeding car and hid them behind the bushes near where Clark was to meet her. Chloe watched in astonishment when she saw Clark suddenly appear at the bottom of the ramp as if from nowhere. To her shock she saw him catch the car like it was nothing more than a beach ball. This just confirmed her suspicions that Clark Kent was meteor infected and she believed the reason why he kept it from her was because he didn't want to be labelled a freak. Of course she later learned the truth, by his own admission, after he rescued her from almost freezing to death in his fortress.

Lost in thought, Chloe almost forgot she had dinner plans with her cousin. She took her phone out of her purse and dialled Lois's number. Instead of Lois answering 'hello' what she heard made her blood run cold. Hearing sounds of struggling and a man's voice, which Chloe did not recognize but did hear her cousin mention the name . Hearing Lois's pleas filled her with fear and alarm. She had to call Clark for he was the only that would be able to save her cousin.

Where the hell was he? A panicked Chloe wondered. She kept calling and texting him, why wasn't he picking up his phone. Just when she was about to press the redial button on her phone again Clark appeared before her.

"Oh Chloe thank goodness your okay, I got your 911 messages what's going on?" Asked a very distraught Clark, knowing Chloe wouldn't call him like that unless it was an emergency.

"You have to save her Clark, you have to save Lois. Some guy named Trent, has her hidden in a shack in Flanders Field, he's gonna kill her Clark, he's gonna kill Lois. Chloe said with tears streaming down her face and her body shaking uncontrollably for fear that Lois might already be dead.

The thought of losing her, hell just the thought of some scumbag harming even one hair on Lois, he wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain himself, even though he promised himself a long time ago that he would never kill anyone. With his powers, knowing how easy it would be for him. He couldn't bear the thought of not letting Lois know how much she means to him.

Before Chloe even had the chance to finish her sentence, the moment she uttered the words Lois and Flander's Field he was already there.

Clark saw the thick grey smoke billowing into the darkening sky with its angry flames lapping up the shack. With his x-ray vision he saw Lois slumped against the pole she was tied to, with flames all around her. Fearing the worst he quickly used his super breath to put out the blazing inferno. With his super speed he rushed in and ripped her heavy restraints as if it were nothing more than spider's silk. He immediately scooped her up in his big strong arms and swiftly rushed out of what was left of the old shed and gently laid her down on the grass. With his super hearing he heard Lois' heartbeat which sounded very faint but steady at least. He quickly x-rayed her making sure she didn't sustain any internal injuries and to his relief she didn't.

He had to get her to the hospital and fast. Lifting her up once more, cradling her in his arms, when to his absolute surprise for a brief moment, Lois opened her eyes and with strength that she could not have possibly possess, she reached up and very softly whispered _Superman_ and kissed him passionately. Clark, completely stunned by her unexpected act, was about to kiss her back, when just as suddenly she fell back into unconsciousness.

He couldn't believe that Lois Lane just kissed him like that, even though he had wanted to do that to her for the longest time but fearing it may scare her off. As good as her lips felt upon his, he knew she was not aware of what she did. After all she was babbling nonsense by calling him Superman. Lois was definitely not in her right frame of mind. He didn't want to think about what it all meant yet. Lois needed emergency care immediately and with that he flew her to the Smallville Medical Center where he knew she would be in good hands. As much as he wanted to stay by her side, he also had to find her attacker. He called Chloe to let her know of Lois' current whereabouts and that she would be okay and was presently being tended to by doctors and nurses.

From the information provided by Chloe, he knew it was Dr. Jenkins who kidnapped Lois, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He would need Chloe's help on this one. Since she ran Watchtower, he knew she had a vast amount of resources available at her disposal. With a blink of an eye Clark was back at Flander's Field, trying to find any trace of Lois's tormenter. Not finding the scientist, not that he would stick around, what Clark found however, were tire marks on the dirt road. Using his telescopic vision to follow where the tracks led to, when to his surprise the trail ended in Smallville.

Even though the town was small, there were still plenty of places for a person to hide. Luckily for Clark he didn't need to look everywhere, using his x-ray vision to locate the scientist, he quickly spotted him sitting at the back of the Talon.

Clark, infuriated, to see Trent Jenkins sitting there at the back of the coffee shop with a smug look on his face, drinking coffee. Clark couldn't believe it! How dare he just sit there without a care in the world like nothing happened! One of his best friends, the woman who meant everything to him, almost perished and there he was just sitting there! Feeling rage course through every fibre of his very being, Clark supersped fast enough that he was virtually undetectable by the human eye and grabbed Trent.

Oblivious to the fact that Lois had been rescued and was presently lying in the medical center being tended to her wounds. Trent sat there with a hot cup of coffee in his hands thinking no one would be looking for him in this small town in the middle of nowhere. He felt good. No, better than good he felt elated, finally getting rid of that meddling reporter Lois Lane. All he had to do now was take care of everyone one else, all those who ruined his former boss's life. He was going to make them all pay. But for now he was glad he got rid of at least one. He was just about to take a sip of the hot brew when he suddenly found himself back at Crater Lake.

"What the– ! How the hell did I get here?" Trent turned around and saw a black clad figure standing in the shadows. From the impressive build and height, adorning a long dark trench coat, unbuttoned to reveal a big 'S' emblazoned on the chest of his black shirt. It wasn't hard to deduce who it was.

"The Blur is it?" asked Trent arrogantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure, or are you in the habit of nabbing innocent people such as myself from a quiet evening?"

Clark was about to say something, when unexpectedly he started to feel quite ill as if there was Kryptonite around. He knew there wasn't any around since the Justice League had already disposed the whole area of these green rocks. Realizing it must be Trent who was the cause of his excruciating pain.

"What's the matter Blur, not feeling well?" asked Trent with mock concern in his voice as he made his way closer to Clark.

Doubling over from the pain, his arms wrapped around his torso as if to dispel the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside out. Clark shut his eyes from the unbearable sensation coursing through him. Doing his very best to stand up straight but faltering nonetheless as he dropped to his knees.

Trent was definitely enjoying this, watching the unstoppable Blur weaken before him. As much as he wanted to finish off the Blur right there and then, he first wanted to see him suffer as he eliminated all those who the Blur held dear. Laughing at Clark's current state, he swiftly kicked the Blur just as he fell onto his knees. Powerless to do anything and from the proximity of the scientist, no longer able to hold himself up, Clark fell into unconsciousness.

From the notes he found from his former boss, Trent was aware of the Blur's weakness. He couldn't believe his luck and how easy it was. Even though Lex never mentioned the name 'The Blur' but referred to him as the Traveller. Trent knew without a doubt when stories of the Blur's saves appeared everywhere and knew he was the one that Lex referred to in his journals. Seeing the Blur out cold, the scientist quickly made his way back to the Talon where he left his car, but not before removing his special pendent and place it beside the Blur. Now all he had to do was go back to Metropolis and find everyone else who was on the list he composed of, the ones who destroyed Lex's life.

Clark slowly opened up his eyes, struggling from falling into unconsciousness again. He had to get away from the kryptonite somehow. He reached out to grab the green rock but the moment he touched it his hand felt like it was burning from the inside out causing the veins in his hand to turn a ghastly green. Clark tried throwing it as far as he could but managed only to toss it a few inches. Clark couldn't exactly lie there till the kryptonite killed him. Crawling on his stomach, inch by excruciating inch he tried to get away as far as he could from the deadly remnants from his home world but not before he passing out again.

He lay there for what seemed like hours but when he opened up his eyes again he saw it was still daylight, Clark once more pushed himself away from the poisonous rock. Remembering what the scientist almost did to Lois and with new found strength and determination he pushed himself even more. He couldn't let anyone down, he couldn't let her down. Clark somehow managed to kick the kryptonite a few feet away and slowly crawl away till he felt some of his strength come back. He stood on wobbly legs and super sped back to the farm.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Meanwhile at the Smallville Medical Center, Lois lay fast asleep on her hospital bed with Chloe sitting right by her side. She was dreaming of him again, the dream she had most nights than not. That of that faceless man who always saved her, the one in the red cape. Tonight's dream however was different from the others.

_She was trapped in a burning building, her hands bound behind her. She was done for this she knew, when unexpectedly her saviour appeared as if from nowhere whom she dubbed 'Superman.' She didn't name him that to glorify him, nor because of his incredible powers and looks to match but because he was genuinely good. He really did have a heart of gold. Once again he was saving her and before she knew it they were soaring through the clouds._

_"Superman you saved me, thank you" she replied sincerely. "Lois, I almost you tonight, I almost didn't make it. I don't know what I would do if I weren't able to save you tonight. I'd be lost without you."_

_To say_ _that she was shocked would be an understatement. Never before had he ever opened up to her and just more or less admitted he has feelings for her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as he leaned in closer to her. She could feel his warm breathe against her anticipating lips. He grabbed her as if for dear life and greedily captured her mouth with his. She was holding on to him tight not because of fear of falling to the city below but because she just needed to be closer to him. They remained locked in this embrace until her closed eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a fortress of ice. It was the most beautiful and spectacular thing she has ever seen. Being an army brat and travelling the world with her father Lois had her share at seeing marvels around the world, this however was something else entirely. This was sheer splendour._

_He held her close to him as he floated them down onto a big round bed with silver sheets. As he set her down upon it she never felt anything more luxurious than the feel of the silky fabric beneath her which was turning her on even more. As he lay on top of her being careful not to crush her, he gently started teasing the curve of her jaw and neck. Laying hot moist kisses. Slowly making his way to her ear which he lightly began to nibble on. What was he doing to her Lois wondered with pleasure and how did he know all her weak spots so well? Her hands caressed his back with her fingernails, running them back and forth till they quickly entangled in his thick black locks. Pushing his head closer to her as his mouth continued the path of hot kisses down to her breasts while using one free hand to undo the buttons of her blouse while the other hand was on her thigh inching closer to her hot wet core. She couldn't take it anymore she couldn't hold back much longer she had to have him deep within her now. Her body trembling at sound of her name seeming to come from nowhere._

"Lois wake up, wake up sweetie" said a concerned Chloe. "I heard you making some funny noises in your sleep I thought that you might be in pain. Are you alright, should I call the nurse to bring you some pain killers?"

"Well I was fine till you woke me up from my dream" muttered Lois under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked Chloe not hearing her well.

"Oh nothing just clearing my burning throat" answered Lois casually. Oh why did Chloe have to wake her up just as it was getting to the good part. She was still feeling the effects of the dream.

Lois took in her surroundings and realized that she was in a hospital bed. That would explain Chloe's comment on pain killers and nurses. She didn't remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out by that jackass and then everything went black. Her throat really was burning, that son-of-a-bitch really did keep his word and was going to burn her alive. But how was it that she got here not that she was complaining or anything?

"Um Chloe do you know how I got here cause I can't remember anything? Grateful her cousin was there by her side.

"I was at the talon when I called to remind you that we were to meet for dinner when I heard you were in danger. I got to hear everything. As soon I as I heard the distress that you were in I called Clark and he's the one who saved you from the burning shack." Holding her cousin's hand, grateful that Lois was alive. The only injuries that she sustained were only minor burns to her arms and her wrists were chafed from the ropes and not to mention that ugly welt on the side of her face.

"Clark saved me? But I thought he was at the Planet? We were supposed to interview that Dr. Trent Jenkins. Clark was right on the mark when he said he's a mad scientist, even if he was joking at the time."

"Well he was at the Planet but I called him as soon as I heard the distress you were in. You know Clark how he is, always helping people. He's nothing short of a boy scout." Chloe said somewhat nervously, hoping that was enough for Lois.

"That still doesn't explain how he got there so fast." Lois replied, sceptical of Chloe's explanation.

With Chloe's quick thinking and determination on protecting Clark's secret she said "Well you know Clark, always forgetting something or another. He was actually on his way to Smallville when I called him."

Still sceptical of Chloe's explanation, "Really and what was it that he forgot that was so important for him to make his way all the way to back to Smallville?" Raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms, staring at her cousin questioningly.

Trying to hide her unease, Chloe gave a nervous smile. Clearing her throat, "Um, he realized he forgot some important notes at home. Something to do with the assignment that the two of you were working on." Chloe hated lying to her cousin but she couldn't exactly reveal Clark's secret either.

Lois still unconvinced of her cousin's explanation decided to drop the subject of Clark nonetheless. Of course it was Clark who saved her, who else would be? Well she could think of one other person but how would the Blur know she was being held captive. That was the strange thing about Smallville he was always forgetting this or that. Sometimes it was things like turning off the oven or suddenly remembering that he left something behind somewhere. As much as she loved him he did have some strange habits. Wait a minute did she just admit to loving Clark Kent? She must have hit her head pretty hard at some point because it was making her have strange thoughts.

Clark and her were getting closer, she had to admit that at least, but they were just friends right? Friendship was all she wanted from him wasn't it? But love? That's a whole different ballgame. She wasn't sure if she wanted to venture into that territory with Smallville. Her friendship with him meant a lot to her, she's had so many heartbreaks that she didn't know if she could handle another doomed relationship especially one with Clark Kent. He meant too much for her to risk their friendship.

"Lois are you alright you seemed like you were just lost in thought?"

"Yeah I'm fine Chloe, thanks. I'm just tired and my heads pounding I think I just need some more rest. Why don't you go home Chlo you seem as if you spent the whole night sleeping on this chair. You need to get some rest too."

Nodding her head in agreement, she really did need to get some rest Chloe though to herself. She got off the chair that she was sitting on, gave Lois a hug, careful of not hurting her, said her goodbyes and promised she'd visit her later and with that she left the hospital room.

Instead of going home Chloe decided to pay Clark a visit at the farm, to see how he was doing after the incident with Dr. Jenkins and to let him know that Lois was doing fine. However the main reason why she wanted to go see him was because she found some interesting information on the scientist too.

On her quiet drive to the farm, thinking of everything that has happened to her two best friends and the information she had recently acquired, when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello" answered Chloe.

"Hi, Chloe it's me, Lana."

"Lana?" asked Chloe surprised. She hasn't heard from her since she left Smallville over a couple of years ago.

"Yeah it's me; I called to say that I'm back in town."

"That's great to hear, I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, I've missed everyone so much."

"Especially a certain farm boy I bet" said Chloe, laughing.

"Well he's no longer just a farm boy. I heard he became one of the top reporters at the Daily Planet"

"That he did, but speaking of Clark, I mean don't get me wrong or anything we all miss you, but what about, you know, the Kryptonite?" Chloe referred to the Kryptonite that Lana absorbed through the power suit that was grafted to her skin, forcing her to leave Smallville and thus ending whatever was left of her relationship with Clark.

"Well let's just say the divorce settlement that I got from Lex was put into very good use."

"Well that's great to hear, but I was just on my way to see Clark, I just came back from visiting Lois at the hospital but how about we get together later and you can tell me all about how you got cured?" Happy to hear from her old friend and happy she was back in town.

"I would love to see you but why is Lois in the hospital?"Lana asked.

"Believe it or not but she was actually abducted by the same scientist that she was supposed to interview yesterday"

"Oh my god! Is she ok?"

"She's doing much better, thanks" Chloe added solemnly, thinking of what could've happened to Lois if it Clark hadn't got there in time.

"Look Lana I'm just about to pull into Clark's driveway, but how about we get together later?" Feeling bad she had to brush her off so quickly.

"Sure no problem I'll see later. Oh and Chloe, just don't tell anyone I'm back."

"Don't worry Lana your secret is safe with me" Perplexed as to why she was hiding her arrival, but knowing Lana, she probably had her reasons. Chloe smiled to herself as she hung up the phone just as she was pulling up into the Kent Farm driveway.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Clark was sitting on the couch thinking of all that had occurred lately. Furrowing his brow trying to understand why the scientist they were to interview had tried to kill Lois Lane. Usually when Lois would end up in danger, it would be because she had already uncovered a story to publish. And as usual, as the Blur he would always come to her rescue. But as far as he was aware, she hadn't even begun to interview the scientist yet. So why drug, kidnap and attempt to kill her.

No longer able to sit Clark began to pace back and forth in his loft. He tried to keep calm but his frustration grew stronger. He would like nothing more than pummel that son of a bitch who did that to Lois. The problem was that he couldn't go anywhere near him not when he knew his weakness and no doubt Dr. Jenkins would have kryptonite on him at all times. He would need Chloe's help on figuring out this one. He didn't want Lois anywhere near that crazy lunatic, besides Trent believed that Lois was dead so for now Clark wanted to keep it that way.

Right now all he could think about was Lois. She was on his mind a lot lately. Refusing to think about what he would have done if he had lost her. But it was Lois's kiss that really got him. Something he has wanted to do for a long time now but never finding the courage to actually do it. Almost getting his chance at Chloe's and Jimmy's wedding. Then out of the blue Lana showed up, which really threw him off. Sure he was happy to see her but was also curious to see if his friendship with Lois would lead to something more. Unfortunately that day did not end well. Chloe was abducted by Doomsday and Lois left for Star City to be by Jimmy's side while he lay in the hospital recuperating from his wounds. Lana was the only one left and once again he fell back into his old routine with her.

Remembering the pain in Lois's eyes when she left, he wasn't sure if she would ever return. Lana of course wanted him back, she convinced him that this time it would be different and of course like a fool he fell for it once again. After all she was the only girl he pined for the longest time, even though their relationship never lasted more than a few months at a time. He had to admit, one of the reasons why he went back to Lana was because he was scared to be alone. He truly did believe back then, that because he was so different no one would want him and even if they did he was to afraid of hurting them. Now that Lana had powers similar to his because of the power suit, Clark felt he owed it to her and to himself to try and make their relationship work, even though Lois was still on his mind.

As always their relationship was doomed to fail, even if it was the ultimatum that Lex imposed on them. Either Lana had to absorb the Kryptonite from the bomb that Lex planted on the Daily Planet's rooftop that would devastate the city or they can pursue their relationship at the costs of thousands of lives. It just seemed that no matter what, his relationship with Lana Lang was just not meant to be.

When Lana left he was surprised at how quickly he was able to get over her especially at how miserable he felt when they said their last goodbyes. In his younger years all he ever thought and talked about was Lana. Spending all his free time up in his loft just brooding over her.

Shorty after Lana's departure, Lois came back to Metropolis and he quickly learned however, that she didn't want anything more than friendship. Well that was alright with him, as long as Lois was back that's all that really mattered. Her friendship meant everything to him, he felt complete around her. Never has anyone made him feel the way she did. Sure they argued and bickered and teased each other to no end, but it was all in good fun and never with bad intent. It just seemed natural with her. She gave him a kind of inner strength that he never felt with anyone before. Her confidence was definitely rubbing off on him. So it was better to have her friendship than nothing at all.

Lately however he wasn't so sure that all Lois wanted was friendship from him. It seemed that they were getting closer now more than ever. He tried very subtly, several times to see if he can get their relationship past the friendship stage but never actually succeeding.

A smile crept up on his lips as he thought of her, instantly putting him in a better mood than he was currently in. He's never met anyone like her before. Even though she had a tendency of putting her foot in her mouth and losing her temper on the smallest thing, Lois was nonetheless the most thoughtful and loyal person he's ever known. She would never hurt anyone close to her, always there for the ones she cared for. He guessed that's why he loved her. That revelation should have come to a shock to him but he guessed he had known all along, just too afraid to admit it. He finally acknowledged to himself the depth of his true feelings for her. Just as he was thinking of a ways of asking Lois out that would not scare her off, he heard Chloe coming up into his loft in the barn.

"Hey Chlo, how're you doing?" Clark saw the weariness in her eyes from spending the night in the hospital with Lois.

"Tired, but otherwise fine, I just left the medical center and the doctors say that she should be okay to go home tomorrow" Plopping herself down on the couch and propping her feet up on the old coffee table, she asked, "How about you, you seem to be lost in thought."

"I was just thinking about what happened, thank goodness she's okay, I don't know what I would've done if I lost her" admitted Clark.

"Oh, is Clark Kent finally acknowledging he has feelings for Lois?" Chloe asked with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye. Noticing Clark's surprised expression on his face she said "What, you think I don't know you have feelings for my cousin? The chemistry between the two of you is kind of obvious."

Was it really that obvious? Clark wondered to himself

"As much as I would love to talk about you and Lois, I actually came here because I have some important news about Dr. Jenkins."

"What did you find out Chloe?" Considering her resources he wasn't surprised that she already found something on him.

"Well, before visiting Lois at the hospital, I quickly went to Watchtower to confirm what I already suspected. Dr. Jenkins' name seemed familiar to me because he was one of the scientists involved in one of Lex's projects. Actually he was the main scientist involved in creating the power suit that Lana got her hands on"

"Have you learned anything else on him?" Clark asked, somehow not surprised that the scientist had some sort of affiliation with Lex.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

"So now we need to figure out why he attacked Lois and how he knows about my aversion to kryptonite?"

"Actually I'm processing the data at Watchtower on him, as we speak."

"Well you're nothing if not efficient" somewhat relieved that Chloe had the technical knowhow and the same investigative mind as Lois.

"Well thank you, I'll take that as a compliment" Smiling at Clark's praise of her.

Clark smiled back at her, thankful that throughout the years Chloe has remained the one constant in his life. She was always there for him, through thick and thin. He was truly grateful to have her as a friend.

Noticing that Chloe suddenly started to get a bit fidgety, wondering about the sudden change in her demeanour, arms crossed and brows lifted in curiosity Clark asked "Chloe is everything alright?"

"Well yeah, I guess" she said hesitantly. "Actually Clark, since we're talking about the power suit and kryptonite, um" stalling for a moment, but she had to tell him about Lana, she couldn't exactly keep it from him.

"Chloe, you're stalling. If you have something to say then say it, because if this involves Lois's life being in danger again then you better tell me." He was growing impatient by Chloe's sudden change in conduct. He wanted to know what she was keeping from him.

Staring at her hands, her fingers laced together and resting on her lap, she softly muttered "No Clark, it's not Lois, it's Lana."

"What about Lana?" Clark asked, perplexed, what does she have anything to do with this he wondered in confusion.

"I, um, spoke to Lana today" said Chloe, not sure how this news would affect Clark.

"You spoke to Lana, today, when?" He asked, bewildered. He hasn't seen or spoken to her since she left.

"She called me while I was on my way here. Actually she's back in town" mumbling the last part, still staring at her hands and avoiding his gaze.

"What! Lana is here, in Smallville?" Taken aback by Chloe's confession he didn't know how he should be feeling right now, a slew of emotions were running through him. Sure he was happy but he just hoped she didn't come back because of him. He wanted to keep their past in the past. The only reason why she would come back was because she was finally cured.

Finally meeting his gaze, Chloe got off the couch and approached him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing that his mind must be racing with emotions. "She told me she was able to neutralize the suit"

"And, what else did she say?" Clenching his jaw trying to think what he would say to her when she came to visit him and he knew for certain that she would come.

"That's all really, we're supposed to get together later, she said she'll fill me in on the details when we meet" Shrugging her shoulders, sorry she couldn't give him any more information than that. "And how about you, Clark, considering all you been through and the circumstances of her leaving, are you going to try and pursue where you left off?" Chloe inquired, hoping that he wasn't going to fall into the Lana trap again. Not that she had anything against her. Lana was one of her oldest friends, except that she didn't want a rerun of the Clark and Lana soap opera. Besides, the chemistry between him and her cousin was undeniable.

"Well you seem very happy that she's back" Chloe added sarcastically.

"It's not that I'm not but what Lana and I had is in the past. To tell you the truth I thought because we had so much history together, that we owed it to ourselves to give it another shot at it. The truth is, I was too afraid to let go. It hurt to let her go, I was holding on to a love that was no longer there, for fear of being alone" finally disclosing his true feelings for Lana.

Chloe had suspected it for some time, but she was waiting for Clark to finally admit it himself. But assuming it and knowing it, wasn't the same.

Looking at his friend with a sheepish a smirk on his face. "Besides, I've wanted to ask Lois out for quite some time now" Clark confessed.

Tapping him on the shoulder and grinning widely at the admission to his feelings for her cousin. "Well good for you!' Chloe said sincerely . "Well I'm tired. Sleeping on a chair in Lois' hospital room is not exactly what I call getting a good night's rest. I'll speak to you later, I'm going home to catch up on some shut eye" yawning widely, as she disappeared down the loft stairs.

Clark supposed that Lana was back because of him. He remembered their heartfelt departure, right here in this loft. As much as it hurt to let her go, a part of him felt a kind of relief. He also realized it was time to let go of something he should have done a long time ago. Their last attempt at love, at least for him, was more out of desperation to hold on to something that was just not meant to be, for fear of always being alone. He no longer felt this way, he was more confident, more self assured and Lois was the only one who's ever made him feel this way. This time, he knew better than to let anyone get in his way of pursuing Lois, even Lana.

His feelings for Lois grew stronger and stronger day by day. He had come to that realization some time ago. They always had chemistry, even if at first it was like halibut and chocolate fudge as Lois had put it. Knowing how much Lois means to him, he finally decided that he's going to tell her truth. If he was going to have any chance with her he wanted her to know everything, his feelings and that he's the Blur. Regardless if she felt the same for him and he suspected she did. He didn't want to keep secrets from her anymore. He didn't want to hide who he was, he wanted Lois to know the real him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lois lay there in her hospital bed thinking of the dream she had of _Superman. _Never before had she ever had such an erotic dream of him, even though she's dreamed of him since she was a young girl. However, as she got older her dreams of him intensified and so did her feelings. In her dreams she felt a strong connection to him similar to what she felt for the Blur. Both men one real and one a figment of her imagination were so much alike. Both had devoted their lives in helping others, believing in truth and justice and both whose face she's never seen.

She couldn't help but think there was some a sort of connection. Sure, the Blur called to give her scoops on a story he might be involved in but he also called her just to say hi. It was strange and wonderful how he referred to a particular phone booth as theirs.

As of late every time she thought of the Blur her thoughts would always drift to Clark. Especially now, since Chloe told her it was Clark who saved her instead of the Blur. It was funny how many times Clark actually did save her and it seemed a little odd that he always had to leave suddenly because he forgot something or other. You would think it would be something so important but it usually ended up being something really lame like, forgetting a pad of paper and pen. Even with his odd behaviour at times, she just accepted it as part of who he is.

She always felt there was some sort of a bond between them no matter how much they denied it before. That is why it was so easy to just be themselves when they were around each other. For some time Lois suspected that Clark and The Blur were one and the same, but if they were, she wanted Smallville to tell her when he was ready, she did not want to push him. She wanted to break down her walls and finally feel at peace, but she had to know for sure how he felt too.

Lois heard a knock on her door expecting it to be one of the nurses to check up on her. "Come in" Lois groaned out, tired of being poked and prodded by the hospital staff. Not hiding her annoyance at the constant interuption.

"Well don't sound so enthusiastic Lois" Clark mockingly said as he walked through the door holding a paper bag with the aroma of fresh coffee sifting through the air.

Smiling up at him from her hospital bed, happy to see him, she teasingly replied, "That coffee better be for me Smallville, the stuff they serve here tastes like a wet sock."

"Oh really Lois, so tell me how does a wet sock tastes like?" Clark replied humorously with a smirk on his face, glad that she was doing much better.

Oh so it's going to be like that, Lois thought, but she wasn't about to let him off the hook that easy. "By the way Clark, I was just wondering how Elmer is doing lately?" referring to his Elmer Fudd night light that he used to have, knowing he still kept it as a memento in one of his drawers in his loft. "It must be lonely for him to sit all alone in your dresser drawer up in your Loft I think it's about time he made a public appearance, don't you?" Lois retorted back, smirking at him with one eyebrow raised in question.

For a moment he froze, he couldn't believe that she actually knew he still had it and how did that little snoop knew where he kept it anyway? Figuring instead two can play at this game. Sitting beside her on her hospital bed, placing the paper bag he still held on the side table. Looking right at her, grinning Clark retorted, "Oh I don't know, maybe a certain sailor can keep him occupied while White Snake ballads play in the background. What do you think?" Referring to her favourite 80's hair band and to the unexpected lap dance he got from her years ago.

Blushing a little, she was about to punch him in the arm in her usual manner, when he caught her arm instead, careful not to touch her wounded wrists where the ropes had dug into her skin. For a moment they were lost in each other's gaze. Clearing their throats they both smiled at each other somewhat awkwardly when Lois suddenly grabbed the paper bag of the table. She peered in to see its contents when her eyes lit up. "You're forgiven this time Smallville," Lois smiled as she set the large coffee along with a cheeseburger and a maple donut on top of her hospital tray.

Forgiven for what? Clark thought, but deciding best to just let it go, instead he said, "I figured you'd be tired of the hospital food by now so I brought you a little something to cheer you up" Clark said sincerely, amused by her seemingly never ending appetite.

Lois picked up the burger in both hands, taking a big bite and closed her eyes in contentment as she leaned back against her pillows. "Mmmm, this is heaven" Lois moaned contently.

As she happily ate her food that he brought her, he told her about Chloe's visit and what she has learned on Dr. Jenkins so far.

"So let me get this straight" enquired Lois between bites of her cheeseburger. "Dr. Jenkins was the lead scientist involved in developing the power suit that Lana got hold of?" When Clark nodded in response, she continued. "That's very interesting, but wasn't Lex the one who started that project in the first place?"

"He did, but as you know, Lex has been dead for over two years, why would Dr. Jenkins show up now and why attack you of all people?" Knowing Lois, once she got a hunch on something, she didn't let go until she got to the bottom of it.

Shrugging her shoulders as she took a sip of coffee, "Well if he worked for Lex anything is possible, and besides I don't believe for a minute that Lex is dead. Something tells me that when he's ready, he's gonna show his face back in Metropolis, and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Something tells me that you're right" he replied back,.

"Well Smallville, that's why we make such a great team" she said smiling at him.

Taking her hand in his, looking right into her hazel eyes and smiling back at her, he said "We sure do, Lois."

Before leaving Clark lovingly brushed her long dark wavy locks out of her face, his hand lingering on her cheek, "I worry about you sometimes."

Feeling her cheeks turn red at his comment and the fact that he was looking at her so tenderly. She averted her gaze for a moment before replying, "You don't need to worry about me Smallville, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, or did you forget that I am the daughter of the now four star General."

"No Lois, I didn't forget. I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up." He was hoping they can talk on the drive back to her place.

"No need to Clark, I'll just have Chloe come get me or I can always take a cab."

"Lois" he said, but she wasn't listening.

"Besides you'll be busy at the Daily Planet working on that story of ours"

"Lois" he said again

"I can always walk" she said, knowing that she wasn't making any sense, but she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Lois!" he said more sternly, why can't she just shut up sometimes and listen to reason thought Clark.

"Yes?" she said, finally hearing him.

"First of all, you're rambling, second of all, if I said I'll be here in the morning then I will be."

"Okay" she said timidly, feeling the heat return to her cheeks.

He looked at her and smiled one last time before he left, as he walked out the door, he realized that he never did tell her that her that Lana was back. He will have to tell her tomorrow when he picks her up. Just then, he heard calls of distress from afar. Faster than can be seen, Clark was already halfway across the world.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Arriving back to the farm after rescuing the people from a landslide in Honduras, he noticed a car parked in the driveway, one that Clark did not recognize since it was a rental. Not seeing the driver, he quickly scanned the property using his x-ray vision. Noticing the owner of the car sitting up in his loft, he quickly supersped up to the barn to greet her.

"Lana." Clark said when he saw her sitting on the couch.

"Clark." she said excitedly, running up to him, hugging him fiercely as soon as she heard his voice. "Oh Clark, I've missed you so much" she said affectionately.

"I uh, missed you too" hugging her back, Clark replied somewhat awkwardly. "Chloe told me, you were back, but all she said was that you're now kryptonite free."

"I am, oh Clark you don't know what I had to go through. But it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I'm cured and we can be together again" she said as she sat back down on the couch.

Instead of taking a seat next to her Clark walked over to the large open window that looked out onto the cornfield, trying to keep some distance from her. Not that he didn't miss her, it's just he didn't want her to get the wrong impression. He had no intention of going back to where they left off. Clark turned around to face her. He had to let her know that he doesn't believe it would be a good idea for them to start over again.

Lana however was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice Clark's unease. "After I left Smallville, after we said our goodbyes..." she said, getting up off the couch and walked over to where he stood. Taking his hand in hers. Clark didn't immediately pull away knowing she needed comfort. Considering all that they have been through, he would always be there for her but as a friend only.

Looking into his eyes, taking a deep breath, she said, "After I left I went back to the lab, I couldn't give up, I would have done almost anything. After many failed attempts of removing the power suit off of me, the scientists told me it's futile. Nothing they did seemed to work. I begged and pleaded, I told them I'll pay them double. Still there was nothing they could do for me, they couldn't help me. Until one day, one of the scientist's who was part of the original project, showed up and said he would help me. He said it was very risky, but after all that I've been through, what more did I have to lose. I was desperate so I agreed."

"What was the scientist's name?" Clark demanded as he let go of her hand, realizing his sudden abruptness, he guiltily looked away.

"I'm sorry Clark but I promised him I would keep his identity as secret. I'm sure you, of all people can understand that" Lana replied with somewhat of a coolness in her tone, wondering why Clark seemed so distant.

"Yeah I can understand, but can you at least tell me why it's such a secret?" It's funny thought Clark, for years Lana was after his secret but when it came to her she always seemed mum. Some things just never change thought Clark to himself.

"He was one of the scientist's who originally worked on the power suit, but after Lex's alleged disappearance the project stopped. There was no one to fund it since it was Lex's money that helped pay for it. However, given that I had more than enough money left over from the divorce settlement, I had the resources to pay for it. So when the scientist tracked me down I didn't hesitate to offer to fund the project and become his guinea pig once more."

"What do you mean once more, I don't understand?"

"He was also one of the scientist who I had graft the power suit onto me."

"So you never were forced into it at all. Then why did you do it Lana?" Incredulous, all this time he thought the suit was grafted on her against her will.

"No I wasn't forced into anything. I did because I knew I could have served a much better purpose with it than Lex ever would and since he was gone I couldn't let such technology go to waste."

"I guess after I found you in the lab, I assumed that you were experimented on unwillingly. I never thought that you actually volunteered yourself." This was a lot to take in. Only now did Lana come clean with him. But all that was in the past and didn't really make a difference at this point. Right now he just wanted to know how she was able to remove the suit. And which scientist helped her in the first place. He had a hunch of who it might be. Feeling the tension in him build up, Clark turned around to face the window once more, his hands resting on the windowsill. "So how did you get rid of the suit?

"Well, after I left Smallville from absorbing the Kryptonite, all of the scientists that were involved in the project disappeared. And it all seemed to coincide with Lex's apparent death. However the man who helped me was in hiding, afraid to show his face again for fear he'll end up like the others. But his hatred for Lex, and finding out that I was trying to get rid of the suit, he practically begged to help me."

"What, just like that, the man comes out of hiding, just to help you, that doesn't make any sense Lana." Turning his head around to look at her and seeing the hurt look on her face, he realized how his words upset her. "I'm sorry Lana I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to upset you." He said sincerely before facing the window once more.

"That's all right Clark I know you didn't mean it" giving him a weak smile. "He agreed to help me, but in complete secrecy, the condition was a location of his choosing and I was not to tell anything to anyone about him, ever. I gave him my word. The experiments were very risky. He was somehow able to extract the suit off me by transferring onto some nano cells that he's created in his laboratory. He said that these nano cells would absorb the meteor rock along with the power suit. When I voiced my concern on the meteor rock he told me not to worry because they will just cancel each other out upon the transfer." Seeing the look of disbelieve on his face she said, "Clark I'm not a scientist I don't know how he did it but the man is genius I owe him my life. I'm just grateful I no longer have the suit, and I can be close to you once more." Slightly upset that Clark wasn't as enthusiastic as she had hoped. Lana put her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around.

Closing the distance between them, she said. "Clark I came back because of you and now we can finally be together." Lifting her head up, looking into his eyes, trying to pull him closer to kiss him when just then he gently pulled her off him. She stood there, taken aback, wondering what had just happened.

Clark sighed heavily while running his hand through his hair. He had to tell her, he couldn't let her continue to think that they could be a couple again. Looking at her he said with sadness in his voice. "Lana I'm sorry for everything you have been through but all I can offer you is my friendship and nothing more." He felt bad that he had to turn her down this way after finally getting rid of the power suit but he couldn't go back to her either and as much as it hurt her she had to know how he felt.

Tears threated to spill from her eyes, she said. "I know we've been apart for so long and after all we've been through. And now that I know your secret, we can make things work. I love you and I know you love me too. You don't need to be afraid Clark, but if you need some time to think it through, then I can understand. When you're ready, I'll be here, waiting."

Shaking his head, "I'm sorry Lana, I would like to have you as friend, but I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that my feelings will change. And I don't want you waiting around for me either. You have to live your life for yourself."

No longer being able to suppress her tears, she started to feel light headed and faint. She had to get out of there and fast, needing to get some air as she could scarcely breathe. "I have to go" is all she could say. Tears streaming down her face, her voice quivering as she hurriedly made her way down the stairs and out of the barn.

"Lana." Clark called out but she was already gone.

He felt really bad, he hated seeing her like that, but what else was he to do? He couldn't exactly pretend like everything was going to be like it was. And he didn't want to go back to how it was either, the on again, off again thing with her. He realized a long time ago, as much as he liked her, he was no longer in love her. And then there was Lois, he didn't want to lose that chance with her, even though she may not know it but he was completely in love with her and tomorrow when he goes to pick her up from the Smallville Medical Center, he's going to tell her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next day, Clark showed up at the Smallville Medical Center bright and early, knowing how pissed Lois would be especially it being only 6 am, but hey, he did say he'll be there in the morning. Oh well, he thought, smiling all the while. The fact that he brought a large cup of fresh coffee and a maple donut from her favourite bakery, knowing the smell of both would certainly wake her from dreamland. So he didn't think she'd chew him out to badly, he hoped.

Clark walked towards her room, feeling good, ready to surprise her this early in the morning. He opened the door to her room, expecting to find her still in bed, when to his surprise, she said, "So what took you so long anyway?" Lois stood beside her bed, hands on her hips. Her body language conveyed impatience but the grin on her face betrayed it.

He couldn't believe it, Lois up at this hour? He didn't think such a thing was possible.

As if reading his thoughts she said, "As much as I love sleeping, I hate hospitals even more, besides growing up on an army base you learn how to be up and ready with the best of them."

He still stood there amazed that she was all dressed with her overnight bag in hand and ready to go.

"Is that coffee I smell?" as the aromas from the bag he held filled the small room.

Nodding his head, his disbelief finally dispersing from seeing Lois ready especially so early in the morning, when he managed to say, "And a maple donut too" grinning at her. Well she was definitely nothing if not full of surprises.

With her overnight bag still in hand that Chloe had brought to her the day before. Lois was about to walk out the door but not before grabbing the bag with its delicious contents from Clark's hand and dropping her overnight bag down on floor. "Chop, chop Smallville", she called out from over her shoulder, "I don't plan on staying here forever, unless you have some affinity to hospitals then by all means knock yourself out but I'm outta here" Taking a bite of her favourite donut and washing it down with the hot coffee. Her ponytail swinging, she winked at him as she glanced over her shoulder on her way out the door.

That was the thing about Lois she never seized to amaze him. Just when he thought he had her all figured out, she would end up throwing him a curve ball just to throw him off. Lois was definitely one of a kind, he thought, as he picked up her overnight bag off the floor and followed her out the door, smiling and shaking his head.

Once in the car, on their way back to Lois's apartment that she shared with Chloe above the Talon, Lois said, "Thanks Smallville."

"You don't need to thank me Lois I told you I was going to pick you up today. I just don't understand why you had to be so stubborn about it" Clark replied, his eyes on the road while he drove.

"No, I mean thank you for saving me the other day." She took a deep breath trying to compose herself. She wasn't one to give into such emotions so easily, but the last couple of days really took a toll on her. She really thought it would be the end of her. However, being the General's daughter, she knew how to be tough, so she wasn't about to start crying like a little girl, not that she ever had.

Sighing heavily, she looked over at Clark and continued, "You may not be the Blur but even if you were, you're still my hero. It just seems that you're always there for others." Still keeping her gaze on him, "Especially for me" she added softly.

Taking her hand in his, he briefly looked at her and smiled. They drove this way, in silence not needing to say anything. It was strange, Lois thought to herself, how much she hated the feeling when no one had anything to say, but at this moment in the small enclosure of the car with Clark right beside her the silence was actually comforting.

Back in her apartment, Clark said "Lois why don't you go lie down on the couch and rest a little. I'll just go make us some coffee in the meantime." knowing how much she loved the stuff and the one cup she had this morning just wouldn't cut it. Smiling as he walked over to the kitchenette to prepare her favourite brew.

Thinking of what a sap he could be at times but loving it nonetheless. Lois leaned back against the cushions and closed her eyes. "That's why I love you so much Smallville, always thinking of others" she said to herself in a barely audible whisper.

In the small kitchenette, as he was getting the mugs out of the cupboard; thanks to his super hearing, he almost crushed them in his hands. He stood there for a moment as if in a daze, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Lois just say she loves him? Standing there, with his with his back to her, a goofy grin spread across his face, when suddenly Lois called out "Clark, what's taking you so long, don't you know what the smell of freshly brewed coffee does to me?"

"Coming" he called back, trying to compose himself, not wanting to give away that he heard what she said but having a hard time of keeping that grin from spreading on his face.

"Well it's about time" Lois said teasingly as she took the hot cup he handed to her. Noticing the smirk on his face, which he was doing at bad job of hiding, she said, curiously "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Huh, what? Oh, nothing" he said, clearing his throat.

"You're strange, you know that Smallville?" she said, shaking her head as she took a sip of the hot brew. "Mmmm, this is soooo good" She leaned her head back against the couch, holding the mug in her hands, its warmth comforting.

Sitting down next to her, Clark took a sip of his own coffee before setting it down on the small coffee table in front of them. He was going to tell her, it was now or never. Turning to face her, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt, "When Chloe told me that you're in some kind of trouble, when I found you tied up to that post in the burning shed, I thought the worst." He got up from the couch, his heart beating a mile a minute. He took a deep breath before turning around to look at her, "I thought I lost you Lois, I don't know what I would have done if I did, I don't even want to think about it."

Her own heart beating just as fast, her palms feeling clammy, she wiped them against her jeans. What is Clark trying to say to me she wondered? Getting up of the couch, she walked up to him, feeling the need to be close to him. Lois put her hand on his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart against her palm.

"Lois, after almost losing you, I realized that I had to tell you the truth. The truth about everything, about how I feel" Pulling her close him, wrapping his hands around her waist, looking deeply into her hazel eyes, "I love you Lois."

Leaning even closer, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders she looked back into his blue eyes, smiling as she said "I love you too."

Both felt a sense of relief of finally admitting their feelings to one another after so many years.

Holding her in his arms, loving the feel of her warm breath against the crook of his neck as she leaned her head against his shoulder, they stood this way for awhile longer just enjoying the special moment.

"Lois, there's something else you need to know" he whispered in her ear, holding her tight in his arms, afraid she might run after telling her what he was about to.

"Clark, you're kinda crushing me." She wondered what could be bigger than what he already told her, that he had to hold on to her as if for dear life.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes" He loosened his grip but would still not let her out of his arms.

Looking in his eyes with a big smile on her face, "You mean to tell me that the Blur doesn't know his own strength?"

"What?" He was completely baffled. "But, how did you know?" he was totally at a loss for words.

"Well for a while I had the feeling that you were, with all your little disappearing acts and all. Always being there to save me. But I have to say that us floating here in the middle of my living room, well it kinda gave it away" she said softly never taking her gaze away from him.

He was so caught up in the moment, with feelings of elation running through him that he didn't even realize he had floated up, with her in his arms. "Does it scare you, I mean knowing the truth about me now?"

Shaking her head, "this is how it makes me feel" leaning her head closer as her lips met his. Their mouths parted seeking out each other's tongues as they intertwined, deepening the kiss. His hand slowly moving down to reach her behind, cupping it as the other held on to the back of her head pulling her even closer to him. She wrapped her long legs around his hips, moaning into his mouth from the feel of his arousal against her. Arching her back as he began to leave soft wet kisses down her neck and back up again, nibbling softly on her ear before claiming her lips with his once more. Lois ran her hands up the back of his neck, and through his hair as his hand moved to cup her breast, squeezing gently as his other hand still supported her behind. Lost in ecstasy, she breathed in his ear, "I want you Smallville."

Wanting her just as much, he begun to take off her top, mouths still locked and her legs wrapped around his hips, completely oblivious to everything but the passion they were both feeling.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Chloe, utterly stunned as she walked into her apartment, dropping her keys and purse on floor, definitely not expecting to find this when she got home.

Startled from her sudden appearance, Clark landed back down on solid ground with Lois still in his arms. Trying their best to compose themselves, which was kind of difficult, considering their appearance and the state Chloe just found them in.

"Uh, hi Chloe' Lois said embarrassingly, holding her shirt against her chest in a feeble attempt to cover herself up as she ran into the bathroom. Both Clark and Chloe stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Avoiding to look at each other while they waited for Lois to come out and to their relief she did within a minute.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt your little thing you have going on, but I just came back from Watchtower, I actually came by to get my phone which I realized I left it here" Grabbing it of the counter. "I didn't realize I was going to get a peep show when I got home" She was really enjoying seeing her cousin and best friend blushing. "And from the looks of it, it seems like Clark has finally told you his secret" Chloe said, acknowledging her cousin. I was just on my way back to Watchtower, but since we're all here, why don't we all head back there together and I'll fill you in on what I found out on Dr. Jenkins"

"Watchtower, what the hell is Watchtower" Lois asked, puzzled.

"I guess Clark hasn't told you everything yet" Chloe said, raising her eyebrows while looking at Clark inquisitively.

Before he could say anything, Lois quickly put in "I actually kinda figured it out" glancing at him knowingly, giving him a little smile. "But how long have you known about this and why have never said anything?" Lois asked her cousin.

"Oh it's a long story, I'll tell you on our way there, cause as much I hate to interrupt your little love fest, we have work to do, so let's go you two."

On their way out, Clark stopped for a moment with a certain look to his eyes that was all too familiar to Chloe "I have to go. I'll meet you there later" he said and quickly sped off.

"Does he do that often?" Lois asked, pointing with her thumb, to where Clark just stood. Chloe just stood there looking at her cousin, her eyebrows raised with a smirk on her face and simply replied, "yup" and walked out the door with Lois right behind her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Now that the two of them were finally alone she figured now was the best time for her to drop the bomb. She would have said something earlier but seeing how the circumstances have changed she wasn't sure how the news was going to be taken.

"Uh, Lois?"

"What's up Clo?"

"I didn't really have a chance to tell you..."

"Tell me what cuz?"

"Lanasbackintown" saying it all in one breath as she quickly headed downstairs to the Talon.

"Whoa there Chloe slow down, for a minute there I thought I heard you say Lana is back in town. Now slower this time, okay?"

"You heard me right the first time Lo. She really is back. I'm sorry I was gonna tell you when I got home but I, uh, well let's just say you seemed a little preoccupied at the moment." Chloe giggled at the recent memory. Lois was never too keen on public displays of affection.

"Very funny" Lois said somewhat annoyed at her cousin, but couldn't help but giggle herself. She could never be upset with Chloe, at least not for very long. "So what made little miss perfect decide to come back anyway, I bet it was Clark wasn't it?"

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself, she's waiting for us in the car" Chloe said with a nervous little laugh as she quickly made her way out the door and into her car before her cousin could unleash a few choice words on her.

Lois stopped dead in her tracks at this last bit of information. "What did you say?" She yelled out after her cousin as she followed her out. Not that she disliked the girl, but knowing Lana she'll most likely try to rekindle her relationship with Clark.

Great just great, now that her and Clark had finally admitted their feelings to one another and had just begun exploring their new relationship Lana had to come back. Did he even know that Lana was back, he would have told her wouldn't he? Would Clark want her back? Considering how all he ever did was talk and brood over her, regardless if they were together or not. She just didn't need this, another failed relationship. So if Clark knew, he better be honest with her, and get this over with before her heart gets broken, again. Stepping into the car taking a seat in the back since Lana was already sitting in the front. Lois slammed the door shut behind her, earning a stern look from Chloe.

"Hi Lois" Lana said in her usual cheerful manner as she turned around in her seat to look at Lois and smile.

"Hi Lana" Lois replied back seeing no reason to be rude to the girl since she hasn't done anything, yet. Not in the mood for small talk just wanting to get to the point of why she was here in the first place after being away for so long, Lois wasted no time. "So, Lana, what brings you back here after so long?" she asked inquisitively, noticing the unpleasant look Chloe was still giving her through the rear view mirror.

Lana felt a little hesitant, not knowing how much to reveal to Lois about the real reasons of why she left and why she came back. Chloe seeing her friend's sudden unease decided to step in. "It's okay Lana, Lois knows Clark secret now, don't you Lois?" smirking at her cousin through the mirror. Chloe's smile quickly faded upon seeing the frosty look Lois was giving her,

"Oh, okay then" Said Lana sensing the sudden change in mood in the small car. She proceeded to tell Lois without giving to many details, the shortened version of how she got the power suit and how Lex later manipulated her into absorbing the kryptonite from the bomb, assuming that since Lois already knew about Clark's secret then she must know about kryptonite too.

"So let me get this straight, you left because you couldn't be around Clark because you absorbed kryptonite from a bomb that Lex planted on the roof of the Daily Planet? At Lana's nod Lois continued. "And this kryptonite is what? Dangerous to Clark? And you came back because you are now cured? Am I getting this right?" Lois asked a bit confused, realizing there was still a lot about Clark she didn't know. But then again she only recently found out he is the Blur.

"Well that pretty much sums it up." Lana blew out her breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

So Lana was back because of Clark, great just great. Oh well she'll just have to tell Lana, that Clark is off limits now, Lois thought to herself as Chloe parked the car in front of Watchtower.

Once inside, Lois slowly took in her surroundings. "Wow this place is amazing" noticing all the computers and electronic gadgets everywhere. It seemed everywhere she looked there was a computer monitor or some type of high tech equipment or another, "This must be techie's paradise."

Chloe, ignoring Lois's comment said, "I just need some time to gather some more information that I got on Dr. Jenkins. I'll be with you guys in just a while. Lois, Lana, why don't you go over to the kitchen area and make us some coffee, it looks like where going to be here for quite a while."

"Dr. Jenkins, w-why do you need information on him?" asked Lana apprehensively.

"Because he's the creep that almost killed me!" Lois answered Lana's question. Not failing to hear her nervousness. Lois asked, "Why do you know something?"

"Uh, I, Uh, no, no I don't. I was just thinking of someone else, never mind" Lana smiled a bit too brightly, trying to hide her unease.

"Lana if you know something you better tell us. The man almost killed Lois" Chloe said as she approached her, looking Lana straight in the eyes.

As much as she wanted to keep her promise to the good doctor who finally cured her, but if there was even a remote chance that he might be responsible to what happened to Lois then she was not about to aid and abet a potential criminal. Lana took a deep breath before confessing what she knew on Dr. Jenkins as the two girls listened on.

"Dr. Jenkins was one of the scientists who worked on one of Lex's projects, the one who had the power suit grafted onto me and the same scientist that tracked me down to help me remove it. But it can't be him, it's not possible." Lana tried to make them understand.

"Why? Cause he cured you? You believe he's a good guy for all the good things he did so in your eyes he could do no wrong?" Lois stood with her arms crossed looking directly at Lana, infuriated that the girl could be so naive at times.

"You don't understand, he couldn't have done it" Lana tried to reason with them.

"Oh really and why not?" Lois asked, as she approached her staring her directly at Lana.

Seeing the fire in Lois eyes, Chloe tried to be the voice of reason. The last thing she needed was to see is her two friends going at it. "Okay let's start from the top. Lana you need to tell us all you know about this scientist, we need to know exactly what we're dealing with here." Seeing that Lana was still being hesitant to say more than she already had, Chloe said, "Lois was nearly killed yesterday and if it's the same man who cured you then we need to know. The last thing we need, what this city needs, is another deranged lunatic roaming our streets.

Knowing that Chloe was right and she wasn't willing to help a potential criminal by not revealing what she already knew either, she took a deep breath and began her story.

"After a years of trying to help me, the scientists that I've hired all told me the same thing, there was no hope for me unless I found the original scientists who helped create the power suit. But since I already knew they were nowhere to be found and most likely dead, I offered to pay them double. I was desperate. I would have done anything. Then one day my luck came through and I don't know how but Dr. Trent Jenkins tracked me down. He's the original creator of the power suit. At first he refused to accept my money, saying something about it being for the greater good. He said he didn't want to have anything to do with Lex or his projects and he definitely did not want to end up dead like the other scientists who originally worked on the project with him. But I insisted on paying him and I paid him very well. That's why I don't believe he could have been the same Dr. Jenkins who tried to kill you Lois." She looked right at Lois feeling really bad to what happened to her and not believing that the man who attacked her was the same man who had cured her just a short couple of weeks ago.

Being the inquisitive person that she was, Chloe asked, "Lana how exactly did Dr. Jenkins remove the suit off you?"

"I'm not really sure, I'm not really good with all the scientific and technical details, but he briefly mentioned something about transferring the power suit onto some nano cells he created and that during the transfer the kryptonite that was already absorbed in the suit would cancel itself out. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you about him. He agreed to help me as long as it was on his terms. He had me blindfolded before he brought me to his lab. And now that I think about it he did demand more and more money, saying something about the high costs of the technology being used. I never thought anything of it at the time since it was Lex's money that I was spending" confessed Lana.

Lois and Chloe looked at each other before they turned around to look at the other woman in disbelief.

"What? I was desperate! I wasn't about to question him as to where and how. As long as there was the potential of him curing me, I was willing to do almost anything." Lana retorted back defensively.

Getting up from the couch, Chloe said, "Well I have my work cut out for me but at least with this new information I won't be working blind" making her way to the highly sophisticated central processing system to continue her research on Dr. Jenkins, leaving the two women alone.

They both stood there somewhat edgy and silent. Lois wanted to blame Lana, but how was she to know that Dr. Jenkins would become an attempted murderer. That is if of course he hasn't killed anyone already.

"Well I think I'll go and make us that coffee" Lois said, clamping her hands together, feeling somewhat awkward and quickly headed towards the little kitchenette. Now that Chloe was left to her own devices on finding whatever else she could on the scientist, Lois decided now was as good a time as any to tell Lana about her and Clark. In the meantime however she needed some distance from the girl so that she could think of what she was going to say to her.

"Here let me help you with that" Lana said softly. She felt bad about what happened to Lois if only she had known before about who that scientist really was. She might not have been very close to Lois but considered her a friend regardless.

They worked silently in the kitchen preparing coffee until Lois couldn't take it anymore. She hated uncomfortable silences and the slight tension between them was what causing it. Lois had to somehow tell Lana that Clark and her were, what, dating? Oh hell she wasn't even sure what they were. Sure they both professed their love to each other and had a heavy make out session while floating in the middle of her living room. The memory of it giving her tingles right through here core causing her to slightly smile. Figuring she would go with the direct approach since subtlety was not exactly her strong suit, when her thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

"Lois, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure, okay?" Lois replied back not sure what to make of Lana's elusive tone.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Destiny?" Lois quirked her eyebrow a bit puzzled by Lana's odd question. "Well if you're asking me do I believe if my life has already been mapped out for me, then no I don't. In that case, I believe in making my own destiny. Why are you asking me all this, Lana?"

Instead of answering her, slightly shrugging her shoulders Lana continued, "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"No I don't. Is there a point to this?" Lois was getting annoyed by all this new age metaphysical nonsense that Lana was blabbing about.

"Well, it's actually about Clark and me. I went to visit him yesterday."

So he did know, so this changes everything. She wanted to hear what Lana had to say first before making her decision on whether or not she would tell her about their relationship or whatever it was at this point. Turning around to face Lana, Lois crossed her arms and legs as she leaned against the counter making herself comfortable while waiting for the coffee to brew. "Really? I bet he was really happy to see you?" Lois said trying not to sound too sarcastic. She didn't want to give Lana any indication that Clark and her are more than friends, at least not until she heard what Lana had to say.

"That's the thing Lois that I can't understand. I thought he would be ecstatic to see me considering how we parted but he seemed a little distant." Lana said as she slumped on the chair next to the counter, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill. Remembering how he had kissed her despite of all the kryptonite she had absorbed which was visibly flowing into his veins. She was kneading her fingers, trying her best to regain her composure as she tried to figure out what had happened in the barn yesterday. She hasn't said anything to Chloe yet but considering Lois and Clark always bickered and teased each other to no end but still remained friends maybe talking to Lois about it would help with her dilemma, at least from a third party's perspective.

"Oh really?" Liking where this was going so far, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling. Lois was pleased that Clark had finally come to his senses. But why couldn't Lana just let it go was beyond her.

"I told him how much I missed him and I want us to be together again because I still love him. But I think that he's scared Lois, I think he thinks it's not going to work out again. I know the two of you work together and seem to be friends. Maybe he'll listen to you? You need to make him understand that the bond we share cannot be broken." Lana looked at Lois half pleadingly, giving her a small unsure smile, hoping she would understand and be supportive in helping her win Clark back.

Lois eyebrows shot up at Lana's request. Was Lana asking her to play cupid for her? Okay that does it she had to put that girl in her place! Even if Clark and her had not admitted their feelings to each other this morning and were nothing more than friends, she still would not have helped Lana. That girl always had him wrapped around her little finger. She was tired of the whole Lana and Clark thing anyways. Lois was just about to tell Lana that Clark and her have grown closer, much closer and were now more than just friends but was interrupted by the sound of Chloe's voice from her work station.

"Guys get over here, you'll never believe what I just found out" Chloe called out gravely.

"Coming," said Lois as she walked over to her holding two cups of coffee with Lana right behind her, wondering what got her cousin in such a sombre mood.

Chloe turned around accepting the cup of brew offered by Lois, she took a quick sip before placing it down on the desk next to her. Looking at both girls solemnly from the information she just found. "Lana, Dr. Jenkins is the one who grafted the power suit on you, and who had you cured right?" not waiting for a reply she continued, "Well it turns out that we were right, he is the same Dr. Jenkins that attacked Lois."

"Chloe this is hardly news, don't tell me that you spent all this time just to tell us what we already know?" Lois said, agitated by her cousin's seemingly lack in progress.

"Lois is right, as much as I didn't want to believe it at first, it seems to be a bit more than just coincidence." Lana held on to her own cup letting its warmth penetrate her hands. "I hope that you found more than just that?"

Ignoring both their remarks, Chloe turned to address Lana, "You mentioned that Dr. Jenkins was in hiding." At Lana's nod she continued. "Did he ever tell you why he was in hiding?" Chloe asked, she wanted to see how much Lana really knew and if she was hiding anything else before revealing what she had just discovered.

Feeling like Chloe's line of questioning seemed more of an interrogation, Lana set her cup on the desk next to Chloe's and glowered at her friend before replying."If you're assuming that I'm hiding something, I'm not! He told me he was in hiding because he was afraid he would have the same fate as his former colleagues who I don't need to remind you, have all disappeared." she said somewhat defensively before continuing. " I don't know what lead him to do what he did to you Lois, and I am truly sorry for that and I honestly believe he should be locked away and the key thrown out. But back then he was terrified of being found by whoever got rid of all the other scientists. As scared as he was, he really did want to help me. Figuring it was his only chance to exact revenge on Lex." Lana cast her eyes on both women, making it clear to them that she was telling the truth.

"Why would he want revenge if Lex was supposed to be dead?" Lois asked, incredulous, it just didn't make any sense.

Often wondering of the same thing since she was cured but never questioned the scientist since all she cared about was getting that suit off of her and finally being able to return to Smallville to be with Clark. Before she had a chance to reply, Chloe answered the lingering question.

"That's because he never wanted revenge at least not on Lex." Chloe stated matter of factly as she typed away on the keyboard. "Dr Jenkins was never in hiding and certainly not because he was scared he'd end up like his colleagues."

Furrowing her eyebrows by Chloe's words Lana stood up from her seat and said questioningly, "What do you mean he wasn't in hiding, what are you talking about?" Trying to understand what her friend was saying.

"Yeah cuz, what are you talking about?" Lois was trying to make sense of what Chloe was telling them, agitated by her vague answer.

Continuing to type at the keyboard, pulling out all the information she gathered so far, ignoring the harshness in Lois' tone. "It seems that he was in hiding, but not for the reason you thought Lana"

"I don't understand?" Lana said as she tried to comprehend what Chloe was telling her.

Chloe averted her eyes from the screen to face her friend once more. "You were desperate and willing to do anything to get rid of it and after many failed attempts, Dr. Jenkins found you, right?"

"Well yes he did but like I said before it was to help me if only to get back at Lex, regardless of whether he was alive or not."

"I don't think so," Chloe shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee before setting the mug back down on top of her desk and returning to her attention back to the computer screen as she continue typing away. Lana and Lois looked at each other questioningly before staring at Chloe dumfounded.

"What is that supposed to mean, that you don't think so? Chloe tell us what you found, I mean the man almost killed me" said a very frustrated Lois Lane, she wanted her cousin to get to the point already and by the looks of it so did Lana.

"Dr. Jenkins was actually Lex's top scientist and had worked with him on a multitude of questionable projects. Once he found out of Lex's demise he went on a rampage, killing everyone off who was involved with the last project. That's why they all disappeared without a trace. He wanted the power suit for himself, so when he found out that you were trying to rid yourself of it, he conveniently found you, Lana."

"How do you know that he actually killed anyone, don't you think he would be rotting in some stinkin' jail by now?" Lois just couldn't understand how he could not have been caught.

"Actually he was caught but was acquitted on all charges since there wasn't enough evidence against him. But here comes the interesting part" Chloe finely took her eyes of the console and looked directly at the two women and continued, "The day of his trial, the key witness who was to testify against him had suddenly died of a heart attack." Seeing that they were still waiting for her to continue as if that alone was not enough, Chloe said. "And don't you think it seems to be a bit to convenient that the key witness was a 25 year old who didn't smoke or drink, and had taken exceptional care of himself. It seems like our scientist wanted to have the power suit because... Oh no."

"What is it Chloe?" Lois and Lana asked at the same time.

"I don't know how, but apparently Lex figured out Clark's secret and his weakness along with that. So after Lex's apparent death, Dr. Jenkins got hold of Lex's files." Chloe turned around to look at Lana again. "That's why he was so keen on helping you. He knew the power the suit would give him and with the kryptonite absorbed in it he could easily defeat Clark, knowing that Clark was Lex's arch nemesis."

"Wait a minute something doesn't add up" said Lana. "If Trent had the power suit why didn't he just come after Clark right away? If he wanted to get rid of him he could've easily done so."

Continuing to type away at the keyboard Chloe replied without taking her eyes of the screen, "well it seems that something went wrong and he wasn't able to do the transfer or maybe he did but something went wrong, I'm not sure. It would explain however, why he left Clark for dead with the piece of kryptonite he left behind when Clark went to find him after rescuing you, Lois."

"Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. First that psychotic scientist almost killed her and then tried to do the same to Clark. "Chloe, when Trent had me tied up in that shack, I tried escaping by kicking him in the head. I did and it should've knocked him out cold but he got up almost immediately and the gash across his head healed almost instantly. He said something about being around when the meteor shower hit Smallville. He also said that thanks to the green meteor rock that he had around his neck that he had those abilities."

"Why didn't you say anything before Lois?" asked Chloe.

"I just didn't think it was relevant at the time, I mean how could I?"

"Well that's fine. What matters is that the more info we have on Dr. Trent Jenkins the better" replied Chloe.

This was more than she could take, she wished that there had to be some kind of a mistake. Shocked by Chloe's and Lois's reveal, wanting nothing more than to disprove their theories, but given Chloe's resources Lana knew that her friend had been right. Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach for being deceived in such a way, she wrapped one hand around her stomach while the other clutched her forehead she slowly lowered herself back onto the chair next to Chloe's work station and turned her attention to Lois. "Lois I'm so sorry, if only I had known."

"Well you didn't, so don't beat yourself up over it okay." Lois tried to reassure her. Then she suddenly remembered what Chloe and Lana told her about the green meteorite's affects on Clark and that the scientist was also affected by them during the meteor shower.

Looking at Lois, Lana said, "Why would he just admit that to you about being a meteor freak?"

"I guess he felt like he had nothing to hide and confessed that he was from Smallville and got infected during the meteor shower. How the hell am I supposed to know how the minds of the criminally insane works like?"

"Well that explains it" Chloe muttered mostly to herself as she went back to her previous task at hand and started pulling out more files that might deem useful on Dr. Jenkins.

"That explains what?" Lois couldn't believe that Chloe would just leave them hanging like that without further explanation.

"huh? Oh I'm sorry." Preoccupied by her further assessments on the scientist, that only now she realized she had said it out loud. Not taking her eyes of the screen as she continued typing then moving onto another console she replied, "Earlier Clark had mentioned to me after rescuing you that Dr. Jenkins had kryptonite on him and apparently knew what it could do to him."

"And only now you decide to share this little tidbit?" Lois followed Chloe as she walked over to yet another computer. "You know you have way too many computers here." As Lois kept following her cousin around who still had not answered her. Feeling herself lose whatever sense of cool she had just moments ago, her impatience and irritation getting the better of her she yelled out, "Chloe answer the damn question already!"

Chloe's usual calm and collective sense quickly waning as well, briefly taking her busy fingers that were just expertly flying across the keyboard and momentarily turned her gaze away from the computer screen, her own nerves on edge she yelled back "Lois I'm trying to work here so why don't you just be quiet for a minute and let me concentrate!"

"Stop the both of you. Yelling and screaming about it won't help the matter. Let's just figure this thing out calmly and rationally" Lana said as she got off her chair and walked over to where Chloe and Lois stood.

Knowing there was no point in fighting and all this tension was a result from all the stress they were dealing with. Chloe was just about to respond her agreement when Lois decided to speak for both of them. "Well I'm sorry we can't all be little Miss Perfect like you Lana." Lois said sarcastically and quickly realized it was uncalled for as she received a wide eyed look from Chloe and a cold stare from Lana. Not feeling ready to apologize yet for her gaff she simply said, "Let's see what else you found Chloe" as she turned her attention to the computer screen instead.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Finally finished with helping the flood victims in Mexico, Clark made his way to the Watchtower where he was to meet Chloe and Lois. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of her, something he was doing quite a lot lately. He hadn't planned on expressing his feelings to her so soon especially telling her that he's the blur, he wanted to wait and see if she would even be receptive on going on a date with him first. But after what happened to her just a couple of days ago he knew he had to let her know. As strong as she might be she was still only human. And Lois being Lois, generally had the tendency of getting herself in some kind of trouble where he most often than not had to help her, usually as the Blur. However when Lois was almost killed he knew he had to tell her the truth, she deserved that at the very least.

He was pleasantly surprised when she held his hand throughout the whole drive to her apartment from the medical centre, further reaffirming his feelings on telling her everything. But as soon as they got to her place once again his fears and anxieties got the better of him. Deciding maybe it would be best to wait it out a little longer before he expressed how he felt, considering he knew about Lois' fear of commitment. Besides it would be best on postponing on telling her he's the Blur as well. Her friendship meant a lot to him and the last thing he wanted was to scare her off. But then something incredible happened, Lois said she loved him. Even though it was not meant for him to hear, he knew that he could no longer hold back. All of a sudden something came over him. He felt a kind of peace wash over him allaying all his fears that he previously had. It was something that he wasn't about to analyze and finally took the bull by the horns and at long last told her. The outcome was truly incredible, definitely not what he expected. How good she felt in his arms. Holding her close to him, feeling her toned slender body in his arms while he breathed in her sent as her long dark wavy locks cascaded down his face. Remembering how her soft lush lips felt against his own and how their tongues hungrily melded and swirled. Feeling the tightness in his pants as the thoughts of touching and kissing her swirled in his head, Clark flew faster as he neared Watchtower. Beaming, he couldn't wait to see Lois again.

He flew right through the open circular window high up in the Watchtower, trailing a slight breeze behind him. For a brief moment Clark was completely oblivious to everything but Lois, wanting to kiss her supple lips yet again, when unexpectedly Lana appeared in front of him smiling politely.

"Hi Clark." Lana said contentedly the moment she saw him fly through the window. Remarking to herself on the look he had on his face. She could remember the times he has had that same look for her. Feeling a new surge of hope within her, why else would he have that look of desire in his eyes if not for her?

"Lana, Uh, hi" Taken aback by her presence, Clark smiled back nonetheless but the look in his eyes instantly vanished being replaced by puzzlement instead as to why she was here in the first place. He thought that after what happened yesterday she would probably want to keep her distance from him at least for a little while. He still liked her as a friend but has long since realized that he had to move on with his life and not be hung up on one person with whom his relationship throughout the years lasted for no more than a few months at time.

Not failing to notice the expression on Clark's face dissipate rapidly, Chloe quickly explained. "I asked Lana to come here because I figured she might be able to help us with this matter." Upon seeing the confused look on Clark's face, no doubt wondering what did Lana have anything to do with this, she further explained. "It happens that the man who tried to kill Lois is also the same man who cured Lana."

"What! You can't be serious. Are you sure?" He wanted to know everything they had just learned while he was away helping the flood victims. At least it would explain why Lana suddenly had come back after all this time.

"Oh she's very serious Smallville. Now we just need to figure out what exactly he did with that suit and precisely what he's planning on doing next." Lois said as she unconsciously gravitated towards Clark, only realizing that she did so as her senses were filled with his unique scent. Feeling a sudden flush rise on her cheeks, she quickly cleared her throat and moved away from him not wanting to make it seem obvious in front of Lana, at least not yet.

Moving to one of the work stations where Chloe was still hard at work, Clark asked "What else have you learned so far? I want to know everything and how does he know about my weakness to kryptonite?"

Stopping what she was doing as Lois and Lana gathered around the workstation as well, Chloe filled him in on what the rest of them had already learned.

"At least now I know why I got so weak around him, but that still doesn't explain why he attacked Lois." His fists clenched and his jaw clamped down as a new wave of anger coursed through him at the thought of almost losing her. He had to figure out a way to apprehend him, but how was he to do that if he was not only meteor infected which was the cause of his rapid healing but also wore a chunk of kryptonite around his neck.

"So what are we going to do?" Lana asked, knowing that with all of Clark's powers, he was helpless when it came to Kryptonite.

"I'm not sure. But according to what else I just found, Dr. Jenkins was using Lana to get the suit so he can get his revenge out on Clark" Replied Chloe.

"What do you mean get his revenge out on me? What did I ever do to him? I've never even met him before and anyways it still doesn't explain why he would attack Lois."

"When I hacked into Dr. Jenkins' files, I found out that he had all of Lex's files on you, Clark. This includes your secret."

"But if he knew who I was, then why not come after me directly and why hasn't he tried anything before?" Clark asked bewildered.

"According to his files he needed the power suit to go up against you, but fortunately for you there was a glitch. When he finally managed to take the suit off Lana, the kryptonite somehow got neutralized in the process. I think that's why he wears the green meteorite around his neck. Even with all the powers the suit would give him he would still be no match for you Clark, not without the kryptonite giving him that extra edge that he would need to defeat you. So he went with the next best thing. He knows your two greatest weaknesses are kryptonite and the people you care for. I bet he specifically requested for the two best reporters from the Daily Planet to interview him, which happens to be you and Lois."

"Well at least that explains why Perry wanted us to do this thing." Lois said as she went to sit on the couch, her head spinning as she tried to process all the information.

Nodding her agreement, Chloe continued, "So when Lois showed up alone, he realized how easy it would be to get rid of her, without having Clark around to save her. Now that he would have Lois out of the way he could go after everyone else before he came after you."

"But why not come after me directly? Why didn't he try to finish me off at Crater Lake?" Clark ran his hands up his chiselled face and through his hair, his frustration clearly displayed.

Looking very solemn, in a low gravelly voice, Chloe said, "That's because he made himself a list of who he's going to eliminate next." A concerned and frightened look on her face she quietly said, Lana and I are next and then you Clark." Turning to face her friend, pleadingly looking up his tall stature, she said "Clark, as much as you want to help us right now, you also have to remember what he can do to you. You can't go anywhere near him."

Knowing exactly what she meant, he said, "I won't not until I figure this out. I'm gonna go to the Fortress and see if there's anything there that can help me defeat him maybe Jor-El might even know something. But while I'm gone I want all of you to stay here. We don't know what he can do next. The Watchtower is as safe a place as you can get."

"The what? And you're going to go see who?" Lois asked seeming to be the only one who did not understand what he was talking about.

Clark came up to Lois and took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes and said, "Lois I know there is still much you don't know about me but I promise as soon as this is all over I will explain everything, okay?"

"You better." Lois smiled warmly at him, feeling the familiar flutter in her stomach, tilting her head slightly to one side trying to sound serious, she continued, "Cause if you want this relationship to work you better come out of it in one piece. Or else I'll just have to bring you back to life and have you tell me everything and then kill you myself, and frankly that's just too much work for me, got it!"

"I got it Lois, I got it" Clark told her. Grinning as he pulled her into a warm hug. Still holding her in his arms well aware that Chloe and Lana were looking at them, but he just did not care. He was through with hiding and pretending. For the first time he actually felt like he can be himself with nothing to hide and all thanks to Lois for giving him that confidence. Looking deep into her eyes he lowered his head to meet his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Reluctantly they pulled their mouths apart. Clark cupped the side of her cheek as he gazed lovingly into her hazel eyes just before he sped off.

Before Clark sped off to the Fortress, Lois smiled back at him, feeling so proud that he finally was able to find that confidence within himself and no longer have second doubts about himself, she looked into his own eyes, and said "I love you" not caring who was around to hear it.

Lana stood there like she just got slapped in the face, she couldn't believe it. She must be seeing things. It was just not possible, Clark and Lois? It just couldn't be. Turning around to face Lois, feeling like a fool. She couldn't believe that she had actually asked Lois to help her get Clark back. She was completely stunned.

Noticing the astonished look on Lana's face, Lois said, "Lana, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but Clark and I are kinda new at this ourselves. We've only admitted our feelings to each other this morning." Lois said sincerely. She wanted Lana to know but she didn't expect her to find out this way either.

Clearing her throat, Chloe said, "I think that I'll leave the two of you alone I think you two have a few things you'd' like to say to each other." Taking a break from her research, Chloe walked to the kitchenette to get herself another drink.

"I think I need some air" Lana clutched her chest, fighting her tears back not wanting to give Lois the satisfaction to see her cry. She quickly ran towards the tall intricate glass doors and ran down the hallway to take the elevator down. She felt like she couldn't breathe, needing to just get away.

"Lana wait" Chloe called after her, feeling bad for Lana but she was also happy for Lois and Clark as well. However right now she didn't want to leave Lana alone in case Dr. Jenkins came looking for them. Anyways they would be right outside of Watchtower. "I'm gonna go keep her company in case you know who shows up." Chloe told Lois as she quickly tried to catch up with Lana.

Finding Lana sitting outside on a wooden bench in front of the tall edifice looking downhearted, Chloe gently asked, "Do you mind if I join you?" Getting nothing more than a shrug from Lana, she figured that's as much of an invitation that she was going to get. After a few moments without either one saying anything, Chloe inquired lightly

"Why don't we go back up to Watchtower, I'm sure there still lots of things we need to find out about Dr. Jenkins."

Too lost in her own thoughts to hear what Chloe had said. Her head bowed and shoulders slumped, looking at nothing in particular but for her interlaced fingers on her lap. Mostly saying it to herself, "I just can't believe this, is he doing this to get back at me somehow?"

"I know you still love him Lana, but it's been over two years and he's moved on and you should too." Chloe gently rubbed Lana's shoulder for comfort.

"No I refuse to believe that Chloe. I think he's just scared and confused. I know he still loves me." Lana tried to convince Chloe as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lana, but as much as you may not want to hear it, but he's really happy and if you really care for him as much as you say you do, then you need to let him go." Chloe had to make Lana realize that it was time to let go of the past.

"After all I've been through? What _we've_ been through? You expect me to just let him go, just like that? I don't think so." Lana said, exasperated with tears threatening to spill.

Rubbing her back to console her, Chloe tried again to gently urge her once more to come back up to Watchtower where it was safer and where they can figure out their next strategy. Lana however still refused to move. Feeling bad for her friend, Chloe had to make her understand that whatever she had with Clark in the past should remain in the past. "Lana I hate to bring this up to you, what you had with Clark has been gone a long time now. You may still love him but it's time you let go."

Lana, who was no longer being able to suppress her tears, said "I refuse to believe this, after all Clark was to one who said she's rude, bossy and obnoxious and he couldn't stand her!"

"Yeah, but Lana, that was a long time ago and besides weren't you the one who told him, the best ones always start out this way?"

"Well that doesn't count I had a boyfriend then, remember, Jason or have you forgotten?"

"That's the thing Lana, I haven't forgotten, and you can't keep stringing Clark along like you have been in the past, but right now we really should go back inside." Chloe gently said.

"I'll be up soon I just want to be alone for a little while, if you don't mind?" Lana didn't think she could be around Lois just yet, not after what she saw.

Not wanting to press any further, getting up from her seat next to Lana, she said, "Don't stay out here for too long okay?" Chloe looked at her reassuringly, giving her a small smile before she turned around to head back up. Feeling conflicting emotions as well, Chloe felt bad for her friend but she was also happy for the new couple as well. For that reason she decided not to get involved, since it concerned the three people she cared about even if she was a little annoyed that Lana just wouldn't let go of the past.

"Is everything alright with her?" Lois asked slightly concerned, as soon as she saw Chloe walk back in.

Shaking her head, she said "I tried reasoning with her, but she's the one who ultimately has to come to terms with this."

"Maybe I'll go talk to her" Lois said.

"No, wait Lois, I don't think that's such a good idea" Chloe called after Lois, but she was already gone out the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lois couldn't stand it when people just couldn't get the hint, especially the ones who would cry at a drop of hat if things didn't go their way. Impatiently pressing the elevator button continuously, waiting for it to come. Once inside the elevator on her way down, Lois suddenly found herself at a loss for words which was quite unusual for her. Lana was her friend after all, well sort of, and this wasn't the easiest situation she found herself in either. Finally figuring the direct approach would be best since subtlety was not her thing. Finally stepping out from Watchtower, she spotted Lana sitting on a bench when she noticed a very familiar figure approach her.

Lois's heart begun to pound loudly in her chest when she noticed Dr. Jenkins advance towards Lana, who sat there with eyes wide open, clearly terrified. Lois was trying to figure out a way to get him away from her, without being seen herself. But it was too late, he had already spotted her. "Well, well, well, Miss Lane, didn't I get rid of you? Well that's all right It seems like I got two for the price of one today." He sneered at them smugly as he discreetly pulled out a gun, ushering them both back inside the building that he just saw Lois walk out of.

Chloe sat at her desk going through her files, at the the sound of the large doors being opened she turned around in her seat. Thinking Lois had come back up. "Well that was fa–" she stopped mid sentence when she saw the stricken faces of her cousin and Lana appear through the doorway.

"Look at what we have here!" Dr. Jenkins said elaborately, raising one arm to exaggerate his impressiveness of the open space and its gadgets, as his other hand trained a gun at the two women ahead of him. "This place must be a gold mine of information" He remarked as he motioned to Lois to stay where she stood, as he struck Lana on the head with the butt of the gun, knocking her unconscious. Chloe instinctually tried to help her friend, but was instantly stopped. "Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless of course you'd like to see her brains splattered all over the floor?" he said arrogantly as he kept pointing the gun at Lois, when without any warning he knocked her out too.

"What do you want Jenkins?" Chloe demanded, trying to steady her voice. She cautiously opened the desk drawer behind her to retrieve the tazer gun she kept in there. She was not going to start feeling helpless for not being able to help her friends and herself. Taking him by surprise, she swiftly shot bolts of electricity into the scientist, watching him writhe from the shock as he fell down hard on the tile floor. Feeling satisfied with herself she quickly ran up to Lois and Lana to help them, when she suddenly felt a strong hand wrap around her ankle and yank her down hard on the floor.

"Didn't Lois tell you about my special abilities?" emphasizing the last word as he stood over his third victim. "Hmm that's too bad." He said in mock sympathy.

Wanting to say something but she first had to wait till she wasn't seeing stars anymore. Struggling to get up, her whole body ached from the hard fall she just had. Chloe was still trying to get her bearings, when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and roughly thrown onto a chair. With some duct tape that he found he quickly bound Chloe to the chair just before he bound Lois' and Lana's wrists and ankles. Dragging the two women out of the safety of Watchtower as Chloe sat slumped in her chair, dazed and in pain.

Coming back up after being gone for a short time, carrying a black backpack with him, Dr, Jenkins set it on the desk closest to him and retrieved a small metal box. Placing the the item on top of the desk, he turned the sound of Chloe struggling to get herself untied from the chair. Grunting from exertion, Chloe demanded "What the hell did you do with them?" Looking at him with pure hatred in her eyes, her jaw clenched tightly shut. She had to do something, but at the moment there was very little of what she could do. She could barely move her arms as they felt strained from the exertion of having them tied behind her.

Looking at her smugly, he said "don't worry Miss Sullivan in about 10 minutes you won't be worrying about those two or anything else for that matter." He picked up the duct tape and tore off a piece to cover Chloe's mouth, "The tape is just a precautionary measure, we don't want anybody to hear you scream." He stated bluntly

On the verge of panic, she had to do something when suddenly Chloe felt a thick piece of the tape placed around her mouth. Staring at him coldly, her anger muffled against the strip over her mouth when she noticed him pick up the small box. Wondering what the hell it was when her unspoken reply came to fruition. Her eyes widened in horror when he unhinged the box, revealing a digital timer and wires all around it. Not needing to be told what it is, with a new surge of energy from the rush of adrenaline she was feeling, Chloe struggled harder. Determined even more to free herself as she watched Dr. Jenkins tape the bomb to her chair.

Working quickly but silently Dr. Jenkins ignored Chloe's muffled screams as she thrashed about. He set the bomb to detonate in 10 minutes, sneering at her and said, 'It's too bad I can't stay, but I'm sure you'll have a blast." laughing at his own lame joke. "It's unfortunate that everything has to go too. I'm pretty sure the stuff you have in here is worth a fortune." Referring to both the high tech computers and the data it contained. Shrugging his shoulders in indifference, "however right now I have two women that need to be taken care" winking his eye at her before swiftly running out if building.

This couldn't be happening, how the hell did it happen? Watchtower was supposed to be the most secure place in metropolis. So why the hell was she sitting on a time bomb, literally. And what about Lois and Lana, did the mad scientist kill them or is holding them hostage? Well it seemed like she would never find out since she couldn't even call Clark for help. She was screwed. Nothing short of a miracle would help her now.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Flying back from the fortress, ready to face the mad scientist, he focused his hearing to listen in on what was going on at Watchtower. Under normal circumstance he would never intentionally listen in on people as he respected each individual's privacy, but after what had happened to Lois and that the scientist had a vendetta against him, Clark did not want to miss a thing. He hoped that Chloe with her hacking skills might have found some new information. Strange he thought for a minute, why didn't he hear any of the girls talking, especially Lois with her mouth who always had something to say? Grinning at the thought of her, he listened more intently when all he heard were muffled sounds and something scraping against the hard tile floor. Feeling a sudden anxiety at the prospect that something was wrong, Clark used his telescopic vision to see what was going on. His heart pounding fiercely in his chest when he saw Chloe tied and bound to a chair with a bomb attached to it about to explode. He picked up speed, his mind racing at the thought of losing his best friend and instantaneously with just a couple of seconds to spare before detonation, he ripped the duct tape off of her and with the bomb in hand he flew up high into the evening sky and launched it far into outer space, watching it explode silently in the vacuum of the cosmos. He hovered above Earth for a short while making sure no shrapnel made its way back into Earth's orbit before he made his way back to Watchtower.

Chloe suddenly found herself free of her restraints, uncomprehending on what had just happened. The last thing she saw were the numbers going backwards, counting the remaining seconds till the bomb exploded, knowing there was nothing she could do to save herself and braced for her impending doom. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself to help stop the insistent trembling, when she saw or more like felt the slight swoosh as Clark made his way inside. Without saying a word they fiercely hugged each other. Both grateful, both understanding on how the other feels.

He held his friend in a comforting embrace until her shuddering subsided. Gently releasing her from his strong arms he noticed that Lois and Lana were nowhere to be found. Clark was about to ask where they were but he already knew who was responsible for this. True to the mad scientist's word, first it was Lois, now Chloe and now he has both Lois and Lana. He wanted to know what the hell had happened that Chloe along with Watchtower was about to be blown up. And what had Jenkins done with Lois and Lana?

As if reading his mind she quickly blurted out, "Trent came in here holding them at gunpoint then knocked them both out. That's when he did this to me" pointing at the shredded remnants of duct tape lying on the floor next to the chair that Clark had so recently untied her from. Anger fuelling within him, Clark was furious, hardly able to control his rage. Hoping that by some chance the scientist had mentioned where he took Lois and Lana. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself if anything had happened to Lois. Dr. Jenkins had almost succeeded in eliminating Lois the first time, there was no way he was going to let it happen the second time. When Lana had left he felt devastated, but not having Lois by his side would be like his very soul being ripped right out of him. Wanting to comfort his friend but knowing he had to find the scientist first. His hands fisted by his sides, fearing the worst, "Where did he take them?" Clark asked through clenched teeth. Getting his answer when Chloe just shook her head, indicating she had no clue.

"Please be careful Clark," Chloe quickly hugged him as both understood the underlying meaning of her words. Chloe let go of him and watched as he disappeared, leaving her short blond tresses wafting from the sudden gust of wind he left behind in his haste, in search of Lois and Lana.

Soaring high above Metropolis to get a better look at the city down below, grateful that it was dim enough where he wouldn't be easily spotted, his dark attire further camouflaging him. Focusing on one sound only, the heartbeat of the woman he loves, relieved when he immediately heard it. He followed the sound with lightening speed until he found himself hovering above the unfinished building that was to become Dr. Jenkins lab. Focusing his x-ray vision to make sure Lois was alright and to identify the risks he might encounter, when his sight was suddenly inhibited. Clark immediately realized why he couldn't see past the subterranean level. The underground complex was made out of lead. Quickly breaking his way inside, tearing through the walls as if they were nothing but paper, he saw the two women were being held in separate cylindrical tanks that were quickly filling up with water. He was about to smash the glass containers when he heard a voice resonate behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the electrodes that you see attached to them, are actually sensors, if one tank is broken then the girl in the other tank will get electrocuted. So which one will it be? Or is the Blur too scared to take one life to save another?" Jenkins remarked smugly. Finally he was going to get rid of Clark Kent a.k.a. the Blur, but not without having him first endure the pain and suffering of watching the two women perish right in front of him, knowing that he himself due to the green glowing rock he wore around his neck could not be touched. In fact not only did the meddling reporter was finally going to get what she deserves and the Lana having served her usefulness to him, Clark was at his mercy as well.

"You sadistic venomous snake!" Clark yelled out, feeling his eyes heat with rage. He could hear the mad scientist but he couldn't see him as his voice reverberated through the speakers.

"Oh why thank you" Trent replied as if he just received a compliment.

Clark was trying to assess the situation on how to save the girls, his mind calculating the risks with the speed that would rival any computer. But not fast enough as he saw the girls frantically banging at their glass enclosures. Unaware of the dangers if one should happen to break free, Clark desperately tried yelling for them to stop for fear that one of them should somehow crack it open, not knowing that the containers were sound proof. Without any warning, Dr. Jenkins appeared from a small room located in the chamber, with kryptonite in hand, he threw a powerful punch against Clark's jaw, knocking him down against some of the equipment. Clark fell down hard, feeling as if he was being torn from the inside out as the piece of meteor rock lay beside him on the floor, too weak to move it away.

"You see, when Lana came to me for help, I was more than willing to oblige" Jenkins said as he kicked Clark in the ribs just as he was struggling to lift himself up. "This power suit belongs to me now!" The mad doctor walked over to the small chamber he just came from and turned on a switch that opened up a vault door revealing the green glow of the refined kryptonite. He knew with that stuff around he didn't really need the power suit to defeat the Blur and since the transfer, it wasn't at its full capacity either. He still had a lot of work to do. For some reason he was still not sure why or how it had happened but he seemed to lose a great deal of his super strength whenever he would wear the piece of kryptonite around his neck, but it still made him much stronger than any human being. Ever since that faithful day in Smallville, he learned very quickly that by having the meteor rock near him it made him heal almost instantaneously, since then he always wore it around his neck like some sort of a charm, never again did he have to worry about getting sick or hurt. However since donning the power suit, he didn't need to wear that green rock anymore, he saw no reason too and besides he loved the raw power the suit gave him. But that day when he was supposed to grant the two reporters an interview, knowing from Lex's notes that he got a hold of, the green rock was deadly to Clark. Trent knew that the power suit alone would not do much to Clark but the meteor rock would inflict a lot more damage than the power suit ever would. Dr. Jenkins entered the vault to retrieve his favourite item, placing his beloved trinket around himself. Finally he was going to get revenge to what they did to Lex, finally Clark Kent was going to pay the ultimate price.

Gasping for breath from the kick that he had just endured, Clark felt himself begin to lose consciousness from all the exposed kryptonite. He did realize however that Trent did not have the suit at full power since he didn't seem to have any of the suits abilities when he found him at the talon and brought him to Flanders Field, and second, Clark noticed that Trent's new suit didn't have the kryptonite absorbed in it like Lana had before she left. Clark would have to somehow take him by surprise and find a way to free the girls. Then Clark realized there was a reason why this underground facility was lined with lead. The scientist must know about his x-ray vision not being able to penetrate through lead. That way Dr. Jenkins could perform his questionable experiments without any prying eyes watching him. He definitely had to be extra cautious.

Using what was left of his heat vision to cut a sizeable piece of lead panelling and using it as a shield to protect himself, Clark quickly got up from the floor and kicked the green rock away. He noticed the tanks were quickly filling up, the liquid up to their shoulders now. With no time to waste, he quickly slammed into the scientist, knocking him down into one of the huge electronic consoles. Thanks to the power suit Trent was quickly able to recover from the blow that would have normally killed an ordinary human being. Trent was about to throw a punch, but Clark with his super speed was able to easily catch it in his hand, crushing the scientist's hand in his own. Letting out an agonizing scream, as strong as the suit made him he was just no match for Clark's strength and this time Clark didn't hold back. He punched the scientist hard enough to knock him unconscious. Trent flew back against one of the main control systems, knocking out one of the generators, cutting most of the power from the underground lab.

Seeing Lois and Lana knocking on the glass of their tanks, the liquid was already over their heads, knowing they couldn't hold their breath for much longer. Clark used his heat vision to short circuit the computer that controlled the electrodes attached to their bodies, rendering them ineffective. He indicated to both women to shield their faces, as he shattered the glass enclosures with a clap of his hands. Swiftly taking them outside for much needed fresh air, both women coughed and gasped, breathing in the cool sweet air, desperately trying to catch their breath.

"Are the two of you going to be all right?" Clark asked full of concern and worry.

"I'll be fine Clark" Lois said still trying to catch her breath.

Lana on the other hand was still trying to catch her breath, still in her coughing fit, she managed to nod yes.

He scooped both women in his arms and flew them back to Watchtower and to Chloe.

Once there, he told them to rest and take it easy after the ordeal they all went through and informed them he'll be right back.

"Wait Clark you can't go back there, that lunatic has kryptonite all over the place, that's why he had the whole place lined with lead, and he knew that you were going to go there sooner or later." Chloe informed him.

"And you know the suit gives him enormous strength, so he won't be out cold for to long and knowing him he'll already have something up his sleeve" Lana tried persuading him as she closed the gap between them, but to her dismay he quickly moved away and stood next to Lois and said, "I know, but I don't have much of a choice either, or he will keep coming after me and the ones I care for."

Lois on the other hand knew that once Clark made up his mind there was little anyone could do to change it, so all she said as she wrapped her arms around him, bringing her lips close to his, "Please be careful" is all she said before kissing him passionately, not wanting for this moment to end but both knowing it had too. Reluctantly letting go of each other, but both knowing they had to, at least for now, "I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too" she replied back, but by then he was already gone.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Clark had to do something about Trent, if he didn't stop him now then that lunatic would continue to seek his revenge on all those he believed had wrong his former employer Lex. Clark knew that this man was not mentally stable, considering he had a twisted infatuation with his former boss. Dr. Trent would stop at nothing to seek revenge on everyone who he believed had some sort of a vendetta against Lex. With the power suit he had taken away from Lana on false pretences to help her, when secretly he wanted nothing more than to destroy all those who had suffered under Lex's ruthless ways especially Clark Kent. Knowing Trent was capable of anything made him even that more dangerous with the power suit.

Flying back to the lab, being extremely cautious, knowing there was kryptonite hidden in the underground complex. Once he was back to where he left the mad scientist lying unconscious, Clark quickly noticed that he was no longer anywhere in sight. Knowing his x-ray vision would be useless to him at this point. Using his super hearing instead to listen for sounds of movement, and then he heard them. They came from behind a vaulted steel door, weary of breaking it open for fear of what lay behind it, when suddenly the door flew open and the scientist walked out, surrounded by canisters of a green liquid.

Stumbling backwards from its dreadful affects on his Kryptonian physiology, Clark noticed the room from which the scientist emerged from was lined from top to bottom with refined meteor rock. The excess amount of kryptonite was starting to completely drain him of his powers.

Noticing Clark's predicament, he said, "The power suit may give me extraordinary strength but it's your weakness that will ultimately bring you down."

As much as Clark didn't want to succumb to the agonizing defeat, the kryptonite taking him to the brink of unconsciousness, rendering the veins on the exposed parts of his skin green.

"I can stand here all day and I wouldn't have to move a muscle to defeat you. I don't need super strength, all I need is this" Trent said as held onto a small remote and pressed its only button on it. Just when Clark thought he couldn't take the excruciating pain anymore, the walls around them have opened up to reveal more canisters of the refined kryptonite that were previously hidden behind the lead lined walls.

The moment Clark left, Lois's investigative side kicked in rendering impossible to just sit around and wait. She couldn't just sit there at Watchtower and do nothing, especially when she felt it deep sense in her bones that something was wrong. She still felt shook up from what had happened not so long ago, and also not wanting to deal with Lana right now, she told Chloe she was going for a walk outside to calm her nerves. At the worried look on her cousin's face, Lois guaranteed her cousin further that everything would be fine and not to worry, assuring her that since Clark already went after Trent then the only thing Chloe could do to help her was to occupy Lana from trying to change her mind about pursuing Clark, not that Lois had anything to worry about, she was just giving her cousin an excuse to leave.

"Lois maybe you should stay and wait for Clark to come back" Chloe tried again to convince Lois to stay, knowing it wasn't working very well since Lois was practically out the door when she turned around and said "Cuz, as much as I love you and appreciate your concern I can't sit here all day feeling like a caged animal, I need to go for a walk to clear my head and soothe my jumbled nerves, okay?" and no sooner had she said it, than she was out the door, but not before she grabbed Chloe's car keys when she wasn't looking.

Quickly heading out the door and running to her cousin's car, inserting the key into the ignition with slightly trembling hands from the anticipation she felt. She had no choice but lie to Chloe, for she knew that if she found out about what Lois planned to do, Chloe would call it nothing less than a suicide mission and would do almost anything to stop her from leaving.

Driving off as fast as she could, towards the lab from which she had just recently escaped. But knowing that Clark was inside put her adrenaline into overdrive, washing away any fear that remained. She was going purely on instinct as she swiftly parked the small car and made her way inside undetected.

Lois heard the sound of struggling and it sounded like the person was in agonizing pain and another voice too, that of which belonging to the scientist, she heard every word he said to Clark and saw the walls open up to expose more kryptonite.

She couldn't just stand there and do nothing while Clark lay dying, but not wanting to get caught either, making the whole point of her being here obsolete. So Lois remained hidden behind the equipment, waiting for her opportunity to come, when she noticed Clark trying to retrieve something from his coat pocket. Swiftly making her way around the destroyed equipment, letting the lack of sufficient lighting camouflage her being there, Lois quickly made her way to Clark.

He couldn't hold out much longer, he didn't want to use it except for as a last resort, Clark knew the phantom zone would keep Trent inside it indefinitely, well until he decided to let him go to stand trial for his crimes that is. He tried with great difficulty to retrieve the small device that would work as a temporary holding cell until he transferred him into the phantom zone that he kept at his Fortress of Solitude.

Fearing he didn't have enough strength left in him to even lift it from his flimsy grip, when out of nowhere he felt someone's hand close over his, lifting it high of the ground upon which he lay and pointing it directly at the scientist's direction. Immediately there was a bright blue beam emanating from the crystal, drawing Trent right into it. Not until the scientist was completely immersed within the crystal did Clark barely register Lois's face before he fell into unconsciousness.

Still high on her adrenaline rush, she moved swiftly and quickly, just like when she was taught combat skills growing up as an army brat. Lois grabbed Clark by the legs and dragged him as quickly and as far away as she could from all the kryptonite, considering his size it was no easy feat.

She stayed by his side holding onto him trying to coax him back to consciousness, feeling his strength coming back quickly, he opened his eyes to see Lois by his side and realized it was her who had helped him trap the scientist within the crystal. He knew he should be upset with her for risking her life like that, even if it was for him, but knowing he could never stop Lois from doing something once she had her mind set on it. Instead he smiled at her beautiful face and said thank you, to which she responded back by kissing him passionately.

His strength fully regained, they walked out of underground facility, once outside, he took Lois in his arms once more, thankful she was okay and that nothing happened to her. She in return hugged him back grateful that he was alive.

"What were you doing here, Lois, you know what he's capable of, what in the world possessed you to come back here anyways?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know, but right after you left, I just had a feeling that something was wrong. I can't explain it but I just knew deep inside that you were in danger, so I came here, and by the looks of it I came just in time." She said as she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Not that I'm not grateful for what you did, but you could've gotten yourself killed and I don't know what I–"

Not letting him finish, she said "Clark let's not go with should've or could've, all right? I did what I had to do and besides you should know by now that once I set my mind on something there's not much that can stop me, even a super powered being as yourself " she smirked at him as she still held him.

"I prefer Intergalactic Traveller" he informed her

"Whatever" she said as she rolled her eyes at him.

Smiling back at her he said, "I'm surprised that Chloe even agreed to let you come here"

"Uh, yeah, about that, she doesn't exactly know I'm here" Noticing the furrowed eyebrows and the stern look he was giving her, she explained herself, "I told her that I was going for a little walk to calm my nerves, which reminds me we better head back there before Chloe calls for a search and rescue team, you know how she gets sometimes."

Shaking his head at her, he scooped her up into his arms and flew them back to Watchtower.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Landing in front of Watchtower, setting her down gently, he said, "Well I guess you have to go inside and face Chloe's wrath."

Not liking the way he said that, "You mean us." Lois replied with a scowl.

"No I mean you, I have to go and do something"

"What, you can't be serious?"

"I'll be right back" He said as he gave her quick peck on the cheek and flew away.

"Lois?" Chloe called out.

Oh great now she had to deal with her cousin, rolling her eyes she called out, "Yes Chlo, it's me"

"Where the hell have you been, you said you're going for a walk, I've been worried sick, I was about to call for a search and rescue team."

"Yeah I'm sure you would" Lois said, knowing that her younger cousin could be a little overprotective sometimes, but who was she kidding, she was the same when it came to those she loved, well it must run in the family she thought.

Noticing Lana was not there, Lois asked Chloe where Lana went, "She left, after I spoke to her. I tried reasoning with her that she should hold the memories that she had with Clark close to her heart, but she had to let go of him or she would never be able to move on with her own life."

"And that worked?" Lois asked sceptically.

"I guess it did. She said that she couldn't be in the same place as Clark knowing he loved someone else and she was going to start a new Isis foundation in Star City. She left shortly before you arrived."

"Well good for her" Lois said, thankful she didn't have to put up with Lana's whining about how she and Clark were meant to be together.

"Well that's enough about Lana, now tell me where have you been?" Chloe asked again.

"I went to help Clark" Lois said as if it should have been self evident.

Clark was back at the partially constructed lab, knowing what it held; he knew he had to get rid of it before someone discovers the underground complex with its cache of kryptonite. Burrowing himself deep underground making his body into a human drill, he bored himself beneath the underground facility, using his vast strength, he lifted the massive structure and flew with it out of the Earth's atmosphere, launching it into the sun where it will never be touched by anyone again. All that was left was a giant crater that he had to fill up quickly before someone fell in. Once that was done he flew back to Watchtower.

"There you are, where did you go, don't you know what I had to put up with while you were gone?" Lois said sarcastically while looking at her cousin who only rolled her eyes at her.

"Let's just say the Kryptonite is the last thing we'll need to worry about" Clark said, as the two girls looked at him for an explanation. Knowing they wouldn't let up until he explained himself.

After telling them what he did, he only now realized that there was one person missing. "Where's Lana?" he asked

"Let's just say that she finally realized that she could be useful helping others than sticking around here" Lois informed

Shrugging his shoulders, he said "Well good for her" He liked Lana, but as a friend only, he came to that realization a long time ago that they were just not meant to be and it was about time Lana realized the same thing too.

"So Clark, tell me how did you defeat the great Dr. Trent Jenkins?" Chloe asked

"Didn't Lois tell you?"

"All she said was that you had some kind of a device that sucked him into it?" Chloe inquired quizzically.

"The device is actually a crystal, a temporary holding cell before I transport it back to the phantom zone at the Fortress"

Realizing that there was still a lot she didn't know about Clark's origins, she asked, "The phantom zone, the Fortress what the hell is that?"

Taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch, sitting down with her, he said "Lois now that you know my secret that I'm the Blur, I never had the chance to tell you everything, since everything that has happened. I think it's time you knew the whole truth."

"Okay" she said not having any clue to where this was going.

"Lois, I'm not from here, I'm actually from nowhere near Earth."

Lois started laughing thinking it was some kind of joke, but when she saw Chloe nodding her head she immediately stopped laughing and looked at him wide eyed "Whoa Smallville, are you trying to tell me you're an alien, I thought you were meteor infected?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Shaking his head no, he said "I actually came with the meteor shower, the green rocks, or kryptonite as you now know them as, is actually a radioactive substance from my home world and I prefer the term Intergalactic Traveller"

"So that explains why the green rocks are so dangerous to you, when Lana and Chloe told me what they can do to you I was wondering why, since the other meteor freaks seemed to be powered by them. And why did you come here, not that I'm not happy that you did, but you just look so human I never thought of you being anything otherwise."

"I came from a planet called Krypton, my parents sent me here as an infant before my home world was destroyed, knowing that Kryptonians and Earthlings look the same from all outward appearances, they knew it would be easier for me to pass as a human even though I'm not. When my ship crash landed here on Earth, I was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent in a cornfield on their way home, the same day the meteor shower hit. From that day they took me in as their own son. When I found out about my true origins, I was always afraid of people finding out and not accepting me for who I am, and I always blamed myself for the meteor shower and what it has caused."

"Clark you can't blame yourself for what happened, you were just a small child when you came here and I doubt your parents would have known that the kryptonite would follow you to Earth." Lois said as she gently caressed his cheek. "And besides whether or not you're a super powered alien, you still use your abilities for the greater good, protecting humanity as the Blur. Besides you're still my Smallville. Speaking of the Blur I think you need a better name than that" Lois pointed out.

"Well I'm sure that you'll think of one" he said smiling lovingly at her.

"You better believe it Smallville" she said as she playfully punched him in the arm. "But what's this talk about phantom zones and fortresses?" She asked

"Instead of explaining it to you since it is kind of complicated, why don't I show you instead?" He said as he got up off the couch handing her his hand to help her up. "But first I need to go get something."

Before she had the chance to say anything he was gone and back in a flash with a warm winter coat and boots. "Here you're going to need this."

"It's the middle of summer Clark" she informed him, looking at him as if he just grew a second head.

"Trust him, you're going to need it" said Chloe smiling at her.

Lois put on the coat, looking at both of them quizzically, wondering why she would need this in hot weather. Once her coat and boots were on Clark scooped her up in his arms and flew with her into the night sky towards his fortress.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Exhilarated by the feel of the wind blowing through her hair, as Clark flew them through the starry night sky towards his Fortress of Solitude, she smiled up at him as she looked into his deep blue eyes. Wondering how did she end up being so lucky as to have this incredible being in her life?

"So where is this place that you're taking me to exactly?" she asked

"You'll see soon enough" he said smiling at her as he picked up speed. He didn't want to go to fast, he wanted to enjoy this moment with her in his arms like this, with her head nuzzled between his shoulder and neck, feeling her warm breath on his skin.

"We're here" he said slowing down a bit so she can take in the amazing view.

Never had she seen anything as beautiful in her life as they approached the magnificent structure. Lois was completely awe struck by the sheer size and beauty of the ice fortress.

Setting her down on one of the ice pillars, she asked, "What is this place?" as she turned around, taking in her surroundings.

"It's my Fortress of Solitude, it's where I come to be alone and get away from everything, or when I need speak to my father, do you like it?"

"Like it? I think this place is amazing. Who would ever have thought that some farm boy from a small town in Kansas would be this incredible being with this incredible place in the middle of North Pole?"

Smiling and feeling kind of bashful since he's never been complemented like this before, not that he often brought visitors here anyways. "Are you warm enough, I can bring you some blankets to keep you warm?"

"No its okay, I'm fine, but Clark aren't you cold?" she asked just now realizing that he was not dressed appropriately for this frigid climate.

"No I'm not. The cold doesn't bother me."

Still taken by her surroundings, when Lois realized, this is the same place she had seen in her dreams, wondering if it was Clark that she dreamed of all along.

"Come let me show you around" Clark said as he took her by the hand, leading her to the crystal console. He retrieved the crystal device from the inside pocket of his long black coat that contained the scientist. He took one of the crystals rods protruding from the circular console and inserted it into one of the slots. Lois watched in amazement as a mirror like square suddenly appeared as Clark still held the small device in his hand aiming its beam as it projected out of it and into the flat glossy object, when abruptly an image of the scientists appeared with in it.

"This is the phantom zone, it was discovered by my father Jor-El back on Krypton" Clark explained to her. "I'll keep him in here until I can figure out how to get rid of that power suit so he can stand trial and not be so much of a threat to everyone."

"Do you ever wonder what your birth parents were like?" she asked

"Yes and no" he said. At her perplexed look, he said come let me show you something.

She stood next to him as he retrieved another crystal and inserted it into another slot, when all of a sudden she heard a voice, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Holding onto his arm she asked with somewhat alarmed. "Who is that?" Lois whispered, when she got her answer soon enough.

"Kal-El my son, I see you have brought a visitor with you."

"This is–" Clark was about to reply when Jor-El cut him off.

"I know exactly who she is" replied Jor-El.

Lois and Clark looked at each other puzzled, when the image of Jor-El appeared before them.

"Is this your father?" Lois asked still holding on to him.

"Yes his name is Jor-El" Clark replied back.

"Well that explains why he has the same symbol as the one on your shirt. Wait a minute I thought you said you're parents died when your planet exploded" She was starting to get a headache all this was getting a bit too much for her.

"I see you have a lot of questions, Lois Lane and I believe you are entitled to some of them, for you are his betrothed."

"I'm his what?" Lois asked dumbfounded.

"Uh, Father, she's not my betrothed" at least not yet he thought to himself.

Ignoring what Clark had just said, Jor-El once more spoke to Lois. "Kal-El had brought you here for a reason, whether or not he realizes it at this point and I will explain all of it to you, to both of you. First, I am a computer generated replica of Jor-El, I have all his DNA, in a less complex term for a human to comprehend, I am what you may understand as an artificial intelligence, that is the most simplest way I can explain it to you. But Kryptonian technology far superseded that of Earth's or any other in the 28 known galaxies. And this symbol that you just referred to is the family crest from the House of El."

Just then another voice was heard as a beautiful woman appeared with long blond hair with soft curls draping over her shoulders with eyes as blue as Clarks. Lois figured that this woman might be his mother.

"Is this–?"

"My mother, Lara" Clark finished for her.

Lois didn't fail to notice the emotion in Clark's voice as the woman approached them.

"Lois Lane, my husband Jor-El had given me something very special back on Krypton, many years before the birth of our son Kal-El. Before the destruction of our planet I had placed it in his vessel so that one day he may give it to someone very special and dear to him." That was the last thing that she said before disappearing with Jor-El back to from wherever she came from along with Jor-El.

"What was that all about?" Lois asked.

"I'm not too sure, but I think I might know what she was talking about" Clark said as he approached the console and inserted another crystal into its slot. What appeared was something that he knew once belonged to his mother, a bracelet, but not just any bracelet. To be given to his soul mate. He knew without a doubt that Lois was the one. He felt this way for a really long time, except he used to misdirect those feelings towards Lana, even though he refused to admit to himself at the time, he knew deep in his soul that Lana was not the one. But with Lois, there was no doubt in his mind and heart that she is the one.

Noticing the smirk on Clark's face as he retrieved the bracelet from its resting place, she asked "Mind telling me what the smile's for Smallville and what's up with the bracelet?"

Not answering her, he just kept smiling that goofy grin of his. She couldn't help but smile too at Clark's sudden happiness.

"That bracelet is really beautiful, is that what Lara was referring to?" Lois asked.

Nodding his head yes, Clark said "I want you to have this and I believe my mother would have wanted you to have it too."

Speechless, she didn't know what to say, before she even had a chance to say anything at all, Clark said "Lois I'll be right back don't go anywhere okay?"

"Well it's not exactly like I can go anywhere and besides where are you going Smallville?"

"Just trust me" is the last thing he said just before he sped out of the fortress. He knew what he wanted to do and he wanted to make it perfect.

He returned within a minute, when Lois remarked, "Well that was fast. So where did you go anyway?"

Instead of answering her, still smiling, he took her in his arms and flew them to another part of the fortress, when Lois said, "You seem to be in a really good mood considering everything that happened today. Do you plan on sharing what you're so happy about or am I just supposed to guess?"

Landing with her in another part of the fortress, she immediately saw why he had that perpetual grin on his face. "Oh Smallville, this is beautiful" she exclaimed.

They were in a separate chamber, one that had soft shimmering lights as if within the ice crystals themselves. In the center the room there was a round table that seemed to be made of ice and crystal. On it was a place setting for two, with beautiful cut crystal champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne in a crystal ice bucket. Leading her by the hand to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit,

"it seems like chivalry isn't dead after all" Lois remarked as she took a seat. "So mind telling me what the special occasion is, Smallville?"

"You" Clark stated simply.

"Me?" she asked, as a red hue appeared on her cheeks. "I don't know if it's just me, but I'm feeling kinda warm" she said as she took her coat off.

"Is it okay for you, you're not too warm, or too cold, I can adjust the temperature in here for you. Just let me know okay?" Clark was rambling but he just wanted everything to be just right.

"Is everything okay Clark, you seem a little nervous?"

"I just want everything to be perfect, like you."

"You're such a sap Smallville."

Clark took the champagne and filled their glasses and said, "I'd like to make a toast. Lois from the first day I've met you, you have been the only one in my life who has never judged me or tried to find out about my secret, you have driven me crazy, annoyed me and made me laugh. You stood by me even when I felt like my world was falling apart. You have made me a more confident man than I ever was and couldn't ask for a better partner to work with or a better friend. You are the love of my life and my best friend." He finished.

With tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she looked up at him, not finding any words adequate enough to describe what she was feeling at this moment. She simply said "I love you too." Smiling behind glassy eyes as they both took a sip of the champagne.

He stood up from his seat and made his way over to her, and took her hand in his and said "I know this relationship is new to both of us, but we have known each other for many years, there is very little that we don't know about each other, but I am willing to spend my whole life to know you better each and every day. I want you to know me completely, with no secrets, because you are the one and always will be."

Before she even had the chance to register what he was doing, he was bending down on one knee, holding her hand and continued "You are the only woman whose arms are strong enough to hold me, you are the only woman who makes me feel like I belong here, and the only one who makes me feel like a man who can do anything as long as you're by my side. Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

Shocked was an understatement on how she felt right now, this was the last thing that she would have expected. She shouldn't be surprised however, considering all the things that happened in the last few days.

Noticing she was not responding, to his proposal, he quickly said "You don't need to give me an answer right away, I know this must all come as a surprise to you." His heart started pounding hard in his chest, when he saw her shake her head, thinking she had already made up her mind.

"Clark, from the first day I met you I always knew there was something different about you, sure you annoyed me to no end and got on my nerves especially with your constant brooding over Lana" Lois said but smiled all the while.

Clark realized that Lois never did let go of his hand and still held onto it as she continued, "But..." Hesitating before she continued. I can't explain it but there was always something about you, that always had me drawn to you. I don't know, I can't explain what it is, only that there's been this connection that I felt, but refused to accept it at first. Before I found out that you are the Blur, I felt that same connection with him too. But I always related that connection to you somehow. So when you confirmed to me this morning that you are the Blur, my feelings were also confirmed as to why I was drawn to the both of you. So before I answer you, I want you to know this; you complete me. And yes I will marry you, Clark Kent, the Blur, Kal-El or whatever your name is." Lois said as she accepted the ring as he placed it on her finger. Both of them smiling from ear to ear as he stood up. Lois jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. Lifting her up in his arms, he never felt so alive and so free before.

Clark sped them towards a bed that was behind a wall of ice. He had to feel her close to him. Feeling the need to finish what they started this morning.

Lois wanted him so bad. For so long she had suppressed her feelings for him and was finally able to just let go. Lois wanted to be where they left off this morning. She realized that he lay her down upon a round bed with silver sheets, just like in her dream. But unlike her dream, this was the real thing.

Clark propped himself on his arms, with one leg between her thighs. He lowered his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining, as their lips pressed against each other. Lois had to feel more of him. She ran her hands down his back, removing his t-shirt. Grazing her nails against his muscular back once more and up into his thick black hair. His hands pressed against her side, moving it up to cup her breast, squeezing as his thumb and index finger met, instantly hardening her nipple through her top. Lois arched her back at the wonderful sensations he was causing within her as he slowly kissed her down the curve of her jaw, making his way to take her ear, gently nibbling on it, causing Lois to grab a fist full of his hair, as she wrapped her leg around him to pull him down, needing to feel him closer. How was it that he knew what made her lose control? He laid soft moist kisses down her neck, as he slowly made his way down to the other breast as his other hand still caressed and squeezed the other one.

Feeling her writhe underneath him, Clark needed to feel more of her. He couldn't get enough. His tongue tasting her skin, but it wasn't sufficient for him he needed more. Removing her tank top, her breasts clad in deep blue lace, feeling the heat behind his eyes as he was filled with desire. Smirking at her with lust in his eyes, as his hand moved from her breast, down to the top of her low cut jeans. Placing his mouth on top of her breasts once more, his tongue playing with the nipple enclosed in sheer smooth lace. His hand slowly unbuttoning her jeans, taking his time with her not wanting to rush, knowing how much he was driving her wild by doing so. Lois didn't know how much more she could take of this torture from him, she needed him now. Squirming beneath him, running her hands down his back and making their way to the front to cup him in her hand, feeling how hard he felt.

Letting out a groan from the feel of her hand, he quickened the pace in which he unbuttoned her jeans and quickly removed them, taking in the sight before him seeing her in a matching thong. She could see the fire in his eyes which matched the one in her belly as he ever so gently grazed his fingers against her long leg, which sent shivers all down her spine making her arch towards him. Coming down on her hard and kissing her possessively with his teeth grazing her lips as she let out a moan of desire. His fingers continued to move towards her sex, feeling the moisture through her panties, setting him off even more with hunger for her. Clark wanted to feel and to taste her. He ran both hands down her sides, but not before feeling the weight of her breasts in his hands as he unclasped her bra, squeezing them gently as he completely removed it off her. His hands moved down to her hips, hooking his fingers between the lace of her waistband, pulling it down, watching her sprawled on top of the silver sheets with desire in her eyes.

Lois was lying naked in front of the man she loved and wanted nothing more than his naked body on top hers. As Clark watched her lustfully, she moved her hands down to his belt buckle, unclasping it swiftly, unzipping his pants as he helped her take them of him, throwing them on the floor on top of the pile of clothes that lay there.

Clark bent down once more to take her mouth with his, their tongues dancing and intertwining, Lois's hands tangled in his hair. He broke the kiss only to continue down her neck and making his way to her breast, his tongue lavishing it while his other hand moved down to her moist core. Running his fingers at the seam, parting her folds as he slipped his finger inside. Feeling how hot and wet she already was, he slipped in a second finger inside to join the other. Moving them gently in and out feeling her walls tighten as he pressed his fingers inside her. Mewling with delight at what he was doing to her, Lois buckled underneath his hand. Encouraged by her moves, Clark slowly made his way down to her belly, kissing as he made his way to her hips. Grazing his teeth along her skin, running his tongue lower as he fingers continued their ministrations. Her body arching in anticipation as he kissed his way down to the inside of her thigh, nipping gently until his tongue found her center.

Letting out a moan of ecstasy Lois's hands still gripping his hair, she pushed him deeper as she felt his moist wet tongue between her folds, flicking at her nub, making her moan loudly as his finger continued to push in and out of her faster still. Lois felt like she was going to go over the edge, she ran her hands down his back, trailing her fingers down.

Clark was getting harder from knowing what his actions were doing to her. He wanted her to come for him. He wanted to watch her as she came apart before him. Moving his tongue, around her sex, tasting her sweetness, he gently nipped at her nub. Using super speed as his fingers vibrated within her core as he licked her moistness up.

Gripping his hair in her hands as he continued this delicious assault on her body until she couldn't hold on anymore, she was coming apart, moaning louder at what his fingers and tongue were doing to her which brought on an orgasm unlike she has ever felt before.

Clark felt like he's going to go insane with desire for her, watching her writhing on the bed, lapping up her juices as she came apart for him. He made his way up to her, his lips hungrily upon hers, their tongues melding and exploring, her hands firmly caressing his back.

Lois wanted to show him how much she desired him, all of him and moved her hands from his back to the front, running her fingers on his sculpted chest and down his well defined abs. Drawing lazy circles around his stomach as her fingers made their way lower still. Their lips locked, groaning at the erotic sensations they were sharing, Clark let out a moan against her mouth as Lois ran her hand against the thick width of his long hard shaft, gently gripping at first. Pulling his mouth away from hers so she could breathe, but holding his own breath as her grip tightened on the tip.

This woman was surely going to drive him insane he thought, looking into her lust filled eyes as she moved up against him, rolling him over onto his back, smiling wickedly at him. Lois repositioned herself to sit on her knees between his open thighs still gripping his hardness in her hand. Bending her head down low, just above his cock and licked the tip only, giving him a taste of what's to come. Lifting her head up, she gripped the head of his shaft, squeezing it beneath her palm in a pulsating motion, causing him to let out incomprehensible sounds. She moved lower still, applying more pressure as she went down and back up again, squeezing the tip hard in her palm. Lowering her head down again flicking her tongue on the tip playing with it and immersing it in her warm mouth, letting her wet tongue swirl all around it as her hand continued to move up and down his length as she wrapped her lips all around him taking him whole into her mouth, her hands moving to his hips and up his sides as she sucked on his hard rod.

He was gripping the sheets so tight that if they were not made of Kryptonian material they surely would've been torn to nothing but rags by now. Not wanting to finish without her, needing to be deep inside her wet hot core. He suddenly lifted her up easily as she came up for breath from devouring him and placed her above his waiting cock.

Her aching center just barely touching his tip, he was teasing her as he continued to hold her up, moving her back and forth on top of his throbbing cock, rubbing his shaft between her folds. He wanted to be inside her so bad, but loving how she looked as he teased her like this, with her full breast bouncing as she arched her back.

"Clark stop teasing me!" Lois growled.

Their eyes dark with desire, Clark's hands tangled in her long dark locks as he pulled her head to him, taking her lips between his teeth, running his tongue at the seem as she opened her mouth to him just as he plunged deep within her. He rolled them over so she was on her back, her legs wrapped around him as he thrust himself into her. Looking into each other's lust filled gaze, rocking their hips together, driving deeper and harder into her as she grinded herself against him meeting him thrust for thrust as he continued pound into her.

It was not exactly like he was a virgin or anything he's had sex before, but never anything like this, feeling her on him, her walls clenching him tightly. He floated them up high above the bed and repositioned her so she sat on his shaft, never removing himself from her hot tight core.

This was nothing like she had ever experienced before, everything else paled in comparison to this, as he lifted them up and repositioned her. Lois had her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his strong neck looking in his darkened eyes as he looked back into hers. Clark's hands were firmly on her ass cheeks gripping her as she propelled hard against his cock which filled her up exquisitely. Her back arching at the wonderful sensations he was causing in her, her breast heaving, he couldn't resist but take one round globe into his mouth, moistening the quickly hardening nipple with his tongue. His trust became even faster putting super speed into it, causing her inner walls to vibrate. Knowing she was going to come very soon. Concentrating hard so he doesn't just yet, wanting to feel the sweet release with her, he floated them down once more with her on top of him, never letting up on his thrusts and neither did she until she let out moan of ecstasy as she released her creamy wetness along his hard shaft as he spilled all of himself deep into her. Collapsing on top of him, feeling like nothing more than putty as her body quivered from the mind blowing orgasm.

They stayed like this for a while longer, with him still inside her, feeling her body next to his like this. Clark ran his hands down her back, caressing it gently.

"I love you" he said to her.

"I love you too" Lois replied back as they both drifted into blissful sleep, still entwined together.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lois could hear the soft music coming from the other room, putting a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and gently swayed to it. Never before had she ever felt so at peace as she did right now, completely blocking everything around her, making her forget where she was.

"Lois, Lois?" Chloe called out as she gently nudged her on her shoulder. "It's almost time."

Slowly Lois opened her eyes and saw the short haired blond woman standing in front of her with little pearls in her hair, wearing a strapless lavender chiffon gown and holding a small bouquet in her hands. The last time she saw Chloe looking this beautiful and radiant was on her wedding day, before the Doomsday attack of course.

Wedding! Oh. My. God! Lois's smile quickly vanished as her stomach suddenly felt like it was twisted up in knots.

"Lois are you okay?" Chloe asked, concerned for her cousin as all the colour drained from her face.

"No! Nothing is okay. I can't do this Chloe."

"What do you mean you can't do this?" She walked Lois over to the large ornate mirror hanging on the wall in her dressing room. "Look at you Lois, what do you see?"

What she saw reflected in front of her is a woman in a long silk white gown embroidered with small white pearls, a lace train trailing behind her, the same lace as her veil which was flowing gently down to her waist.

It was her wedding day, again and she couldn't go through with it.

"Lois I understand that you're nervous but you've been waiting eight years for this"

"That's the thing Chloe, it's not that I don't love him, I do, oh god I do. But you remember what happened the first time, don't you?"

"Yes I do Lois but that was eight years ago. Clark made sure that Darkseid wouldn't bother anyone here on Earth ever again."

Both women shuddered from the long ago memories as to what could have been if Superman hadn't single handily pushed the planet Apokolips away from Earth, essentially saving humanity from the evil darkness that was Darkseid and his minions.

"Well what about our second attempt at getting married, or do I need to remind you about that too?"

"Lois, I understand it didn't go well the last time either but this time it will be different" Chloe smiled reassuringly at the nervous bride.

"Didn't go well? Well that's an understatement don't you think?"

"Oh you mean how Lana after all these years had to make her grand entrance?" Chloe tried very hard to suppress the laugh that was threatening to escape and not succeeding very well.

Lois was giving her a look of utter disbelief that Chloe could laugh at something like that, when she herself broke into a fit of laughter. Both remembering how Lana burst in just as the minister asked if anyone objected to their union.

At that precise moment as if on cue, Lana burst in, wearing a wedding gown, a veil and a bouquet in hand, declaring her undying love for Clark. Trying to convince him that he was making a huge mistake and that the love they shared could never be compared to what he might think he had with Lois. However when Clark gently but firmly told her leave, Lana went on a rampage destroying everything she could get her hands on. At that point Clark had to personally escort her out before she caused any more damage. From that day on Lana hasn't bothered them since. The wedding had been cancelled yet again and that was three years ago.

Now three years later she found herself yet again in a wedding dress about to marry the man that she loved.

After the fits of laughter ceased, Chloe took her cousin gently by the arm and was about to lead her to the doors that led to the chapel beyond. Lois however wasn't budging.

"I can't, I meant what I said!" Lois declared firmly.

"Lois there won't be any more disasters, I promise" Chloe starting to feel frustrated at her cousin's stubbornness. But then again she couldn't entirely blame her for the way she was feeling either.

"Chloe that's ridiculous, no one can make such a promise!"

"You're right, I can't but you can't keep everyone waiting especially Clark. You never know maybe the third time's a charm" Chloe added hopefully, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I don't know." Lois's nerves getting the best of her and headed towards the exit. "Tell everyone I'm sorry and tell Clark I love him but I just can't do this"

"STOP!" Chloe declared loudly, startling Lois before she had a chance to push the door open, her hand still on the knob. "Lois Joanne Lane. I am not asking you but telling you that you are not to walk out that door and no, I will not be telling Clark anything. You are gonna march right in there and marry that man, or you can tell him yourself that the wedding is off. Is that clear!"

"Okay" Lois replied sheepishly.

"Okay, is that all you have to say for yourself?" Feeling exasperated by her cousin's hard headiness.

"Uh-huh" Lois nodded, a huge grin appearing on her face. "Thanks cuz, I needed that."

"Well okay then, let's go" Chloe's grin mimicking her cousin's.

Clark looked over at his bride, mesmerized by how beautiful she looked. Thinking to himself that if they were to have any more interruptions he'd fly her over to Las Vegas and get married there. There was nothing that was going to stop him from placing that ring on her finger. Not this time.

Standing hand in hand, about to recite their vows, Lois quietly mouthed to Clark, knowing he is the only one that can hear her. "If there's one more interruption, you're flying us to Vegas to elope."

Smiling at her and giving her hand a gentle squeeze as she just voiced his own thoughts.

Reciting their vows, Lois had to blink back tears as he placed the ring on her finger, grinning at her from ear to ear as the minister said he can now kiss the bride, to which Clark happily obliged.

**The End.**


End file.
